Trip nach London
by Lil1
Summary: Muggel-Praktikanten in Hogwarts


Autor:Lil

Titel:Trip nach London

Inhalt:Stell dir vor, du bist ein Muggel mit der Chance, Hogwarts zu besuchen... am Unterricht teilzunehmen, den Kampf um ein Einhornfohlen mit speziellen Kräften zu beobachten, in Hogsmeade rumzuhängen mit den _normalen _Schülern... für zwei Wochen. Es ist toll! Du willst es lesen!!! wedelt mit Zauberstab

Kategorie:Drama/Action/Humor/Romance... ist alles drin! 

Warnung:Tod eines (Neben-)Charakters; Snape wäscht sich die Haare (erschreckender Gedanke, oder?)

Rating:G (SEHR milde Kraftausdrücke und eine Szene, bei der man sich den Rest denken kann... nnneeeeeeinnn, nicht wer ihr denkt.... eher die am wenigsten erwartete Person....). 

"Dankeschön": Ich weiß dass Lil mir (Ene) fürs beta, das Schreiben dieses Krams hier und das Nichtinterferieren mit dem kreativen Schreibprozess danken möchte... *g* (heißt soviel wie: eventuelle übersehene Fehler sind Enes Schuld, die wundervolle Geschichte ist auf Lils Mist gewachsen)

Disclaimer:Lil gehört sich selbst, ich gehöre mir, und der Rest gehört Mrs Rowling... oder an wen auch immer sie sie verkauft hat. (Also, die Rechte...)Und Geld macht hiermit auch keiner.

Anmerkung:Sollte irgendjemand es wagen, Lil Flames zu schicken, wird Enes Zorn ihn treffen (ohne Kerzenständer und Folgendes... *lol*), und der Fluch Mary Malones und ihrer sieben blinden Waisen wird ihn so weit über Berge und Täler verfolgen, dass Gott der Allmächtige ihn nicht mal mit einem Radioteleskop finden kann!!!! (Diese Formulierung gehört auch nicht mir sondern dem Autor eines Star Trek Romans dessen Titel ich vergessen habe und deshalb auch den Autor nicht angeben kann. Schande über mich.) Aber ihr versteht was ich meine, nehme ich an.

Reviews:Sehr willkommen, denn ist meine erste Geschichte

**Trip nach London**

_von Lil_

**Die Anreise**

Ende August klingelte bei Lil das Telefon; Ene war dran. "Lil, ich bin endlich mit meiner Öff-Recht-Hausarbeit fertig!" brüllte es begeistert aus dem Hörer. 

"Na, super!" brüllte Lil zurück. 

"Jawoll", kam es von Ene "und nach dem ganzen Stress von Uni, Hausarbeit und Mittelerde habe ich mir nun richtigen Urlaub verdient. Lass uns spontan nach London fahren, shoppen, viel essen und gammeln! Ich habe bei Ebay für blasse 20 Euro einen europaweiten Reisegutschein für die Bahn ersteigert; es reicht für zwei Fahrkarten nach London. Nur Unterkunft müssen wir noch besorgen. Was sagst du?" 

Lil überlegte nicht lange: "Ich kann kaum an mich halten! Gib mir zwei Tage, ich muss erst Urlaub nehmen, dann rufe ich wieder an, okay?" "Gebongt!"

Es klappte alles wie am Schnürchen, und so kamen die Beiden, nach mehreren Umsteigaktionen in Köln und Paris und... - für Karten in einem ICE oder TGV hatte der Reisegutschein natürlich nicht gereicht - am 1. September, einem Sonntag, in London an. Der King's Cross Bahnhof war überfüllt, laut, und es war extrem heiß – eine Hitzewelle schwappte gerade über Großbritannien hinweg, nein, eben nicht hinweg, sondern blieb dort hängen. 34°C im Schatten! Schon im Zug waren Ene und Lil fast zerlaufen, besonders seit eine ältliche Dame auf geschlossene Fenster bestanden hatte, "weil es ja so schrecklich zieht". Jetzt ließen sich beide erst mal mit ihrem gesamten Gepäck einfach auf den Bahnsteig fallen und lehnten sich gegen eine Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10, die leider auch nicht kühl war. 

"Kipp Paprikasoße über mich, und ich gehe als gebratenes Hühnchen durch", stöhnte Ene und setzte eine halbvolle Flasche Cola an die Lippen. Die Flasche leerte sich erstaunlich schnell. 

"Da hinten steht ein Eiswagen", sagte Lil, "ob wir negativ auffallen, wenn wir einfach die Beine reinhalten?" 

"Ach was, zur Not kann ich immer noch einen Kreislaufkollaps simulieren", entgegnete Ene. 

Lil zog die Stirn kraus: "Wir müssen zwar noch bei der Touristeninfo nach einem Zimmer fragen, aber wenn ich jetzt in die brütend heiße U-Bahn steige, werde ich dahin schmelzen – und das ohne verliebt zu sein. Ich muss mich hier erst mal abkühlen." 

"No Problem, bleib sitzen, ich gehe nur schnell Cola wegbringen." Und Ene erhob sich unter großem Ächzen und Stöhnen und ging wie eingerostet in Richtung Damentoilette. 

Lil seufzte und starrte vor sich hin. ‚Ich wünschte, ich wäre in einem Märchenland ohne Bullenhitze und so viele Leute! Boah, ist das voll hier', dachte sie. Unzählige Reisende mit übervollen Gepäckwagen huschten an allen Seiten an ihr vorbei. Ihr kam ein alter Song in den Sinn: ‚Islands in the stream, that is what we are... Mann, hier verreisen ja wohl einige mit ihrem gesamten Hausstand! Oh, wow, so'n toller alter Lederkoffer! Was ist das denn? Das sieht ja aus wie ein Papageienkäfig. Muss das arme Vieh bei der Hitze auch noch Zug fahren – das grenzt ja an Tierquälerei. Wie kann ein einziges Kind so eine Menge Gepäck haben? Na, alter Mann, ganz schön schwierig, den Koffer in einer Hand und die offene Bierflasche in der anderen zu halten, was? Und – he, wo ist denn der Wagen mit dem Papageienkäfig geblieben?' Lil beugte sich nach links und rechts, um am nächsten Mauerpfeiler vorbei zu schauen, aber es war nichts mehr zu sehen. ‚Schnelles Kind', dachte Lil. Da kam schon wieder so ein Kiddie mit einem Gepäckwagen, welcher der Schwerkraft zu trotzen schien, denn sonst hätten die Räder längst nachgeben müssen. ‚Meine Herren, gibt's denn keine dazugehörigen Erwachsenen, die da mal mit anfassen? Das Kind schiebt sich ja ΄nen Bruch." Sie fixierte das schmδchtige kleine Mädchen, das mit dem übervollen Wagen direkt auf eine Absperrung mit dahinter liegender Mauer zuhielt. ‚Himmel, jetzt kann die Lütte den Wagen nicht mehr bremsen!' Lil sprang auf und sah – und sah... wie Wagen und Kind in der Mauer verschwanden. 

Lils Unterkiefer sackte herab, sie lehnte sich wieder gegen die Mauer hinter ihr und rutschte abwärts. Sie wühlte in ihrem Rucksack nach einer Kopfschmerztablette und einer Wasserflasche – und während sie eine Tablette herunter spülte, konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie noch zwei Teenies mitsamt Gepäckwagen in der Mauer verschwanden; aber diese Beiden hatten sich vorher umgesehen, ob sie beobachtet würden, nur – die Frau mit der Flasche am Hals hielten sie wohl für abgelenkt genug. 

Hinter sich hörte Lil eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme: "Und ich sagte noch: Pack nicht soviel Zeug ein, wie willst du das alles zum Zug schaffen, wenn du außerhalb der Schule nicht – du weißt schon! Du kommst unmööööglich mit drei Gepäckwagen gleichzeitig durch die Absperrung! Und dein Vater ist natürlich wieder nicht abkömmlich. Ich werde dich nicht bis aufs Gleis begleiten, schlimm genug, dass ich hier schon einen Wagen schieben und noch einen ziehen muss! Dann musst du eben dreimal durch die Absperrung, das kommt halt davon, wenn du nicht auf deine Mutter hörst!" 

Ein genervt aussehender blonder Junge schob mit größter Anstrengung einen Gepäckwagen an Lil vorüber. Hinter ihm kam zeternd und schwitzend eine Dame ganz in Weiß: Hochhackige Pumps, enger Rock, Riesenhut und ein Pelzjäckchen. Sie wirkte wie eingeklemmt zwischen den beiden Gepäckwagen, über die sie schon so geschimpft hatte; und ihr Schimpfen nahm kein Ende: "Und die Zeit ist auch schon knapp. Wie willst du das bloß noch schaffen, Gideon?" 

"Wenn ich nicht dauernd durch deine lange Reden abgelenkt würde, könnte ich schon weg sein", murrte Gideon. 

"Oh, na, das kannst du haben! So ein schlechtes Benehmen muss ich mir von meinem eigenen Sohn wirklich nicht bieten lassen! Das werden sie dir in der Schule hoffentlich bald austreiben!" Und die Dame machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ die Wagen einfach neben Gideon stehen. Dieser blickte nur stöhnend zur Decke und begab sich mit dem ersten Wagen auf die Mauer zu.

Ene kam zurück. "Ist dir schon kühler, Lil?" 

"Hä?" gab Lil geistesabwesend zurück. 

"Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte Ene. 

Lil wirkte wie aus einem Traum aufgeschreckt: "Oh, doch, klar, und ich kann jetzt auf Spaß! Schnapp deinen Rucksack und komm!" Ene folgte Lil zum nächsten Mauerpfeiler, hinter dem sie sich zu verstecken schien. 

"Was hast du denn vor, Lil?" 

"Pscht, warte einen Moment, und dann hopsen wir auf diesen Gepäckwagen unter das große Tuch." 

Ene riss die Augen auf: "Unter das Tuch? Ist dir nicht warm genug?" 

Lil ignorierte die Frage und sah, dass Gideon nun den zweiten Wagen holen kam. Der dritte Wagen stand noch immer ohne Aufsicht herum. Auf ihm befand sich direkt vor dem Schiebebügel ein großer Turm, der mit einem herab hängenden Tuch abgedeckt war, aber vorne schien der Wagen leer zu sein, und das Tuch hing wie ein Zelt über die Spitze des Wagens. Als Lil Gideon wieder in der Mauer verschwinden sah, zog sie Ene am Ärmel und beide schlüpften, von Anderen unbemerkt, unter das Tuch und kauerten sich mit ihren Rucksäcken so zusammen, dass sie unter dem Tuch keine Beulen bildeten. 

Ene flüsterte Lil zu: "Was wird das denn jetzt?" 

Lil warf ihr einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und flüsterte zurück: "Ene, wir beide haben ja schon ein paar echt irre Dinge erlebt, aber das hier könnte die Kirsche auf dem Sahnehäubchen auf dem Schokopudding werden. Denk an Star Trek, Star Wars, Mittelerde und daran, dass fast alles möglich ist!" 

Schon wenige Sekunden später setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung, aber wegen des Tuches konnten sie nicht sehen, wohin sie gefahren wurden. Ene und Lil dachten an wundersame Welten, die der Realität entrückt waren – oder schienen. Es gab ein zischendes Geräusch, dann wurde es kurz dunkel, die Geräuschkulisse schien sich verändert zu haben, und schließlich stand der Wagen wieder still. 

"Halt, halt, Vorsicht mit dem Koffer!" drang Gideons Stimme durch das Tuch, und Schritte bewegten sich schnell vom Gepäckwagen weg. 

Lil lugte vorsichtig unter dem Tuch hervor und sagte dann: "Raus hier!" 

Ene folgte Lil eilig hinter – wie sollte es auch anders sein – einen weiteren Mauerpfeiler und fragte dann vorwurfsvoll: "Was sollte das denn sein? Spaß? Haben wir vielleicht ganz andere Auffassungen von Spaß? Ich habe mich schon besser amüsiert. Sehe ich aus wie eine olle Ledertasche, dass ich hier Gepäck spielen soll?" 

"Ach ja?" fragte Lil, "weißt du eigentlich, wo wir sind?" 

"Lass mich überlegen: London, King's Cross?" 

Lil grinste: "Gar nicht übel, Ene! Aber wir haben hier die Gelegenheit zu einer noch viel besseren Reise als geplant. Guck mal!" Und Lil zog Ene hinter dem Mauerpfeiler hervor und deutete auf eine riesige Dampflok. Sie war hübsch bemalt, und ganz vorne auf ihrem Kessel stand in goldenen Buchstaben: Hogwarts Express. 

Ene verschwand wieder hinter den Pfeiler und rang nach Luft: "Oneinoneinonein! Du bist irre!" Lil schien erstaunt: "Ja, aber das ist doch nichts Neues mehr." 

Ene war pikiert. "Geh bloß weg! Ich bin noch satt von Mittelerde. Ich brauche Ruhe und Erholung, Burger King und Soho – aber keine Zauberschule!" 

"Ach, Quark, Ene! Du warst schon so oft in London, und du kannst fast jederzeit wieder herfahren, aber Hogwarts? Schätzele, die Gelegenheit kriegen wir sicher nie wieder!" Lil versuchte, sehr überzeugend zu wirken. Anscheinend klappte es. 

Ene ließ die Schultern hängen und meinte: "Ja, gut, du hast ja recht. Aber DU BIST SCHULD, egal was passiert! Und du hast dafür zu sorgen, dass wir auch wieder zurück kommen!" 

"Klar, mache ich alles!" lachte Lil, "Aber jetzt müssen wir zusehen, wie wir ohne Fahrkarte in den Zug kommen. Die Schaffner kontrollieren hier nämlich beim Einsteigen." 

"Ah ja, sieht nach einer verdammt kurzen Reise aus", sagte Ene. Lils vorwurfsvoller Blick ließ sie mit gut gespielter Beschämung zu Boden blicken. 

"Nix", erwiderte Lil, "das Bübchen hier, Gideon, der uns durch die Mauer geschoben hat, hat so elend viel Gepäck, dass er den Krempel garantiert nicht ohne Hilfe des Schaffners rechtzeitig verladen bekommt. Und wenn der Herr Kontrolletti mit anfasst, huschen wir in ein Abteil." 

Sie beobachteten Gideons Gepäckprobleme eine Weile. Gideon diskutierte kurz mit dem Schaffner, und dann schoben die beiden Gideons Gepäck zu einem Waggon weiter hinten. Das war die erhoffte Gelegenheit: Ene und Lil hechteten in den Zug, gingen an zwei, drei Abteilen vorbei, die nicht voll besetzt waren, und fanden dann ein ganz leeres Abteil. Rein, Tür zu, hinsetzen – wunderbar! Sie atmeten erleichtert auf. 

"Endlich essen!" rief Lil und packte ein Käsebaguette aus, das sie im Pariser Bahnhof gekauft hatte. 

"Brich mir mal ein Stückchen ab", sagte Ene, und Lil reichte hier einen Teil hinüber. Ene aß ein paar Bissen, aber dann begann sie plötzlich nervös zu husten. 

"Was is'n los? Krümelallergie? Dann gib mir fix alle deine Kekse!" sagte Lil trocken. 

Ene mischte Husten und Lachen, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Nein, keine Allergie, und schlag dir meine Kekse aus dem Kopf. Mir kam nur gerade der Gedanke: Merken die magisch Begabten eigentlich, dass uns diese Begabung fehlt? Werden wir gleich als Aussätzige erkannt?" 

Lil überlegte einen Moment. "Das will ich nicht hoffen, ich meine, sie können das bestimmt merken, aber da sie hier sicher keine Muggels vermuten, wird sich ihr Argwohn wohl in Grenzen halten – wir könnten also mit etwas Glück..." 

"Hoffen, meinen, könnten? Das finde ich aber nicht sehr beruhigend. Sei doch mal präzise!" warf Ene ein. 

"Scherzkeks", sagte Lil, "ich habe doch die Harry-Potter-Bücher nicht auswendig gelernt." 

Ene stöhnte: "Wir fahren direkt in unser Verderben!" 

"Mensch, denk positiv!" nölte Lil, "Sag dir: Wir fahren direkt in ein tolles Abenteuer! Das klingt doch gleich viel besser! Oller Miesepeter!" 

Ene hatte ihren Teil des Baguettes nun verspeist, klappte die zwei mittleren Sitzlehnen ihrer Reihe hoch und legte sich lang über drei Sitze. "Bei Schlafenden wird sich wohl kaum zwischen Hexe und Muggel unterscheiden lassen", sagte sie und schloss die Augen. 

Lil kaute noch und blickte auf den Bahnsteig. Dann hörten sie einen schrillen Pfiff und das Zischen von Dampf. Ein Ruck ging durch den Zug. 

"Fahren wir?" fragte Ene und hob den Kopf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. 

Lil warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu: "Nein, extra für dich ziehen sie heute mal die Landschaft vorbei."

Der Zug rollte nun seit etwa einer Stunde durch die Gegend. Ene war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Lil hörte "Hair" über ihren Walkman und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie merkte nicht, dass eine Gestalt vor der Abteiltür stand und herein sah. Schließlich aber wurde die Tür geöffnet, und gleich wieder zugeschoben. Eine junge Frau in schwarzem Umhang und mit wild wuchernden braunen Haaren ließ sich auf einen Sitz neben Lil fallen, verschränkte erbost die Arme vor der Brust und maulte: "Männer! Katastrophen auf zwei Beinen!" 

Die Worte hatten sogar Lils Musik übertönt. 

"Habe ich nicht recht?" fragte die junge Frau Lil. 

Lil nahm die Kopfhörer ab, schaltete den Walkman aus und sagte: "Doch, völlig! Aber fürs Grobe sind sie manchmal zu gebrauchen." 

Die junge Frau lächelte. "Fürs sehr Grobe", sagte sie und streckte Lil ihre Hand entgegen, "Hallo, mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich bin in der diesjährigen Abschlussklasse. Ich kann mich gar nicht entsinnen, dich früher schon in Hogwarts gesehen zu haben." 

Lil räusperte sich und suchte nach einer guten Ausrede: "Hi, ich heiße Lil-Wen Ceslas. Ich war vorher auch nie in Hogwarts. Dein Name kommt mir aber irgendwie bekannt vor." 

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen und erwiderte: "Nun, das könnte an diesem ganzen Rummel um _Harry Potter_ liegen. Zum Glück fällt das nicht jedem gleich auf. Da hatte sich doch tatsächlich jemand aus Hogwarts bei einer Muggel-Freundin verplaudert, und dann stellte sich heraus, dass diese Freundin eine Schriftstellerin ist. Nur gut, dass in der Zaubererwelt nicht soviel Notiz von Büchern der Muggel genommen wird. Aber da, wo sich unsere Welten berühren, war es manchmal unerträglich. Die Bücher waren schon schlimm genug, und dann noch dieser Film! Im letzten Jahr hatte Professor Dumbledore tatsächlich erwogen, den Einschulungstermin vom 1. September zu verschieben, weil ständig Kinder auf dem Bahnsteig herumlungerten und hofften, uns nach Hogwarts abreisen zu sehen. Ist das nicht furchtbar? Von welcher Schule kommst du denn – und deine Freundin hier, die ich auch nicht kenne und die anscheinend nicht wach zu kriegen ist?" 

‚Mist, ich dachte, sie hätte es vergessen!' schoss es Lil durch den Kopf. "Ähhh, eine ganz kleine, unbekannte Schule im Hindukusch, nicht der Rede wert. Aber gerade deshalb wollen wir ein Praktikum im berühmten Hogwarts machen. Man muss doch schließlich etwas vorzeigen können, nicht wahr? Erzähl doch mal ein paar Details, was uns erwartet, wenn wir jetzt ankommen! Ich kann es ja kaum erwarten!" 

Damit hatte sie den richtigen Punkt bei Hermine getroffen, denn sie war sehr stolz auf ihre Schule und konnte stundenlang darüber erzählen. Sie hatte zwar etwas Oberlehrerhaftes, aber Lil versuchte so gut wie möglich alle Infos zu speichern, die Hermine so preisgab.

"Hach", sagte Hermine, als es draußen bereits dunkel war, "wir werden gleich ankommen. Ich muss noch mal in mein Abteil zurück und ein paar Sachen holen, aber dann komme ich wieder zu euch und begleite euch zur Schule, dann kann ich euch gleich Einiges zeigen. Bis gleich!" und im Weggehen murmelte sie: "Wenn Ron sich nicht entschuldigt, ist sein Abend schon gelaufen!" Ene setzte sich auf und sagte: "Mann, die redet ja wie ein Wasserfall! Mixen die in ihrem Unterricht auch Viel-Labertrank?" 

"Falls ja, dann muss sie sich davon einen Hektoliter einverleibt haben", antwortete Lil, "meine Ohren bedürfen der Ruhe. Seit wann bist du wach?" 

"Lil, bei dem kontinuierlichen Redefluss kann ich das unmöglich schätzen. Vielleicht eine Stunde, aber es kam mir vor wie sieben." 

Lil erzählte Ene schnell, was sie in Erklärungsnot erfunden hatte, um Hermines Fragen zufrieden stellend beantworten zu können. Und schon war Hermine wieder da. 

"Ah, hallo, wir haben uns noch nicht bekannt gemacht, mein Name ist Hermine Granger." 

"Ene-Rys Walim", sagte Ene müde und schüttelte die Hand der jungen Hexe. 

"Sonderbare Namen," sagte Hermine, "man merkt gleich, dass ihr nicht von hier seid." 

Um weitere Fragen zu ihrer Person gleich im Keim zu ersticken, wechselte Lil das Thema: "Was ist mit Ron? Hat er sich entschuldigt? Und wofür eigentlich?" 

Hermine atmete sehr tief ein und setzte eine ausgesprochen strenge Miene auf, bevor sie begann: "Ja, zu seinem eigenen Glück hat er sich entschuldigt, aber ich bin noch nicht sicher, dass er das Problem wirklich verstanden hat – darüber werden wir uns wohl noch intensiv unterhalten müssen. Also, es ist doch wirklich nicht zu fassen, was er mir geraten hatte! Für das Abschlussjahr muss ich mich noch für ein Wahlfach entscheiden, und ich war nicht sicher, ob ich ‚Flüche und Verwünschungen im Kontext der Weltreligionen' oder ‚Vertiefte Kenntnisse zauberkräftiger Pflanzen Afrikas' nehmen sollte. Und was sagte Ron dazu? Er riet mir, den Kurs ‚Meisterhaftes Kochen für junge Hexen' zu belegen, mit dem Zusatz, schließlich könne ich ja mal an unsere gemeinsame Zukunft denken! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?" 

"So ein Macho!" entrüstete sich Ene. 

"Belegt er denn dann den Kurs ‚Bügeln für Idioten'?" fragte Lil. 

Hermine fühlte sich sehr verstanden, wie ihr zufrieden lächelndes Gesicht unzweifelhaft erkennen ließ. Sie strich ihre langen Haare zurück und erzählte mit überlegen gleichgültigem Ausdruck: "Natürlich habe ich ihn sofort darauf hingewiesen, dass er mit einer solchen Wertschätzung meiner Fähigkeiten unsere GEMEINSAME ZUKUNFT gleich in den Wind schießen kann. Liebe ist ja gut und schön, aber er kann doch nicht erwarten, dass ich mich bei meinen Zukunftsaussichten darauf beschränken werde, nur noch an das Wohlbefinden seines Magens zu denken. Ich fürchte, er hat sich von seiner Mutter noch nicht ausreichend abgenabelt – na ja, bei dieser Übermutter ist das auch kein Wunder. Und Harry versucht dann immer zu vermitteln; er sollte in den diplomatischen Dienst gehen. Er versteht leider gar nicht, dass ein ordentlicher Streit auch mal dazu gehört. Er ist so schrecklich harmoniebedürftig. Mit Ron kann ich mich hervorragend fetzen, das ist gut! Und ich liebe es, wenn er sich entschuldigt..." Der Zug wurde langsamer.

"Am besten ist wohl, wenn wir gleich zu den Kutschen gehen, dann sind wir vor dem größten Ansturm weg." 

"Und vor deinem Traummann", fügte Ene hinzu. 

"Hör bloß auf!" meinte Hermine mit einem belustigten Seitenblick.

**Immer noch kein Zimmer**

Die drei Mädels hatten sich sehr beeilt und standen nur vor dem Eingang zum Schloss. 

"Wo müsst ihr denn jetzt hin?" fragte Hermine. 

"Ach, siehste, den Zettel habe ich in meinem Rucksack wieder ganz nach unten gekramt", log Lil und setzte hinzu: "Geh schon, auf dem Schreiben von Hogwarts steht ganz genau, wohin und zu wem wir sollen. Das finden wir dann schon. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!" 

Ene setzte einen missmutig verwirrten Blick auf. Hermine bemerkte ihn aber nicht und sagte: "Na, wir sehen uns dann später! Ich gehöre übrigens zum Haus Gryffindor. Falls ihr mich sucht, wendet euch an jemanden, der auch zu Gryffindor gehört, der findet mich schon. Bis dann!" Und damit verschwand Hermine durch eine riesige alte Holztür, durch die nun schon jede Menge Schüler und Schülerinnen strömten. Lil ging ein Stück vom Eingang weg, gefolgt von Ene und einigen sehr genervt klingenden Fragen. 

"Was sollte das denn? Jetzt stehen wir hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Hermine hätte uns doch prima mitgenommen..." 

"Ja, ganz toll!" erwiderte Lil, "und sie hätte uns gleich zu irgendeinem Lehrer geschleppt, der uns sofort durchschaut hätte, und dann? Ich möchte Hermine eigentlich keinen Ärger machen – du vielleicht? Wenn sie uns nach Hogwarts gebracht hätte, dann wäre ihr Ärger in unbestimmter Größenordnung gewiss gewesen, oder?" 

Ene nickte. "Puuuh, das bestimmt, aber hier können wir auch nicht bleiben. Rein müssen wir schon. Und wir müssen uns wohl auch jemandem in der Schule anvertrauen, oder wo wolltest du schlafen? In den Unterrichtsräumen, die nachts bestimmt leer sind? Wer weiß, was da für Zeug rumsteht und was für Viecher da rumkriechen! Ich werde da nicht pennen. Ich will ein Bett! Und du weißt ja: Du bist sowieso schuld!" 

"Ja, vielen Dank für dieses Gespräch, schön dass wir mal so offen darüber geredet haben!" meinte Lil sehr kühl. "Der Professor Dumbledore kam mir in den Geschichten sehr väterlich und verständnisvoll vor; dem würde ich unser kleines Problem gern anvertrauen." 

"Kleines Problem?" fragte Ene, "das ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres." 

Sie hielt inne. "Wir werden beobachtet", flüsterte sie und deutete mit ihrem Blick hinter Lil. Lil wandte den Kopf. Zwei junge Männer standen da, einer mit dunklen, einer mit knallroten Haaren. 

"Sorry" ,sagte der Karottenkopf, "aber ihr seid doch vorhin mit Hermine Granger hergekommen, nicht wahr?" 

"Ja, wieso?" fragte Lil. "Na ja, also, ich bin Ron Weasley, Hermines Freund. Das hier ist Harry Potter", und er zeigte auf den Dunkelhaarigen neben ihm, der kurz mit dem Kopf nickte. Ron fuhr fort: "Ich will euch ja nicht aushorchen, aber sagt mir doch bitte, in welcher Laune Hermine jetzt ist! Wenn ich in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht die richtigen Worte finde, werden mich ihre Blicke gleich beim ersten Festessen des Schuljahres unter den Tisch sinken lassen – was ich für keinen guten Anfang halte. Bitte, bitte, bitte!" 

Ene gnickerte und brachte nur ein: "So schnell wird ein Macho zum Weichei" heraus. Ron schien sich vor Entrüstung aufzupumpen wie ein Maikäfer. 

Lil grinste und sagte: "Tja, Ron, Hermine ist leicht angesäuert wegen deiner Bemerkung zum Wahlfach. Du musst sie schon deutlich merken lassen, dass du sie nicht bloß für deine zukünftige Koche-Putze-Wasche-Frau hältst." 

Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Hmm, ja, ich weiß ja auch, was sie alles kann", gab er kleinlaut zurück.

"Na, dann geh und sag ihr das! Und entschuldige dich! Und spar nicht mit Komplimenten!" sagte Ene gebieterisch. 

Ron wandte sich zur Tür und sagte: "Harry, lass uns gehen! Ich muss versuchen, gutes Wetter in Love-Land zu machen!" Er hob die Hand in die Richtung von Ene und Lil: "Tschüss, ihr!" 

"Ja, tschüss!" setzte Harry hinzu, und weg waren sie.

Ene hob ihren Rucksack auf. "Wir gehen jetzt auch lieber rein und verkrümeln uns in eine Ecke, bis es ruhiger ist. Hier draußen fallen wir jedenfalls noch mehr auf. Und wenn die Tür erstmal zu ist, sehen wir auch alt aus." 

Lil stimmte tonlos zu, und dann betraten beide das Schloss. Sie fühlten sich wie im Mittelalter. Wände aus großen, graubraunen Steinquadern, gelegentlicher Wandschmuck wie Fahnen in kräftigen Farben und Gemälde, auf denen sich tatsächlich die abgebildeten Personen bewegten. Das Portrait einer edlen Dame hatte den Blick fest auf Ene und Lil gerichtet. "Soviel zum Thema ‚unbemerktes Betreten' in diesem Gemäuer", raunte Lil Ene zu.

Von rechts drangen Geräusche an ihre Ohren, die eine größere Menschenansammlung vermuten ließen. 

"Da ist wohl der Festsaal", meinte Ene. "Wenn die sich da schon versammeln, sollten wir lieber dezent im Hintergrund bleiben, bis die Party vorüber ist. Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen können wir da jedenfalls nicht mit Dumbledore führen." 

"Ja, aber hier in der Halle stehen wir auch rum wie Falschgeld", sagte Lil. "Gehen wir mal in einen der Gänge hier unten. Den Treppen hier traue ich nicht; erinnerst du dich an den Film?"

Ene nickte, und dann verdrückten sich beide in den Gang schräg links von ihnen. Er wirkte sehr kahl und mit der matten Fackelbeleuchtung auch nicht besonders einladend. 

"Uff", stöhnte Ene, "egal! Ich setze mich jetzt einfach auf den Boden und rauche erst mal eine." Sie ließ sich fallen und begann, sich eine Zigarette zu drehen. 

Lil setzte sich neben sie. "Weißt du, an was ich gerade denke? An die prall gefüllten Tische da drüben. Mir knurrt der Magen", sagte Lil wehmütig. 

Ene steckte ihre Selbstgedrehte an, zog und blies eine riesige Menge Rauch in den Gang. "Tja", sagte sie "eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, mit einer Diät zu beginnen." 

Lil schaute sie entsetzt an: "Wohl wahnsinnig geblieben! Diät endet mit t, wie tot. Sowas mache ich nicht." 

"Wer ist tot?" fragte plötzlich eine hohe männliche Stimme. Ene und Lil zuckten zusammen. Aus der linken Wand des Ganges guckte ein weißlicher, durchsichtiger Kopf, fast wie ein Nebel. Ene hustete Rauchwölkchen. 

"Sind Sie der fast kopflose Nick?" fragte Lil den Geist, der nun ganz aus der Wand heraus schwebte. 

"Allerdings, aber der Höflichkeit halber könnten Sie sich wenigstens zu ‚Sir Nicholas' durchringen!" gab der Gefragte mit übertriebenem Ton zur Antwort und blickte auf Ene. "Und wer sind Sie? Jemand, der nicht schnell genug dem Lungentod entgegeneilen kann?" Er lachte tuntenhaft. 

"Na, zumindest kippt mir nicht der Kopf zur Seite, wenn ich rauche", gab Ene boshaft zurück.

"Oh, sind wir da vielleicht ein kleines bisschen überheblich? So etwas kann schneller gehen, als man denkt. Wir haben hier ein sehr hübsches Fallbeil im Keller..." sagte Nick pikiert. 

"Bitte, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich so frech das Thema wechsele, aber wissen Sie, ob das Fest schon begonnen hat?" warf Lil ein. 

"Nein, noch nicht. Oder glauben Sie, ich wäre nicht eingeladen?" erwiderte Nick und sah Lil herausfordernd an. 

"Ach, das würde ich mir doch nie erlauben", sagte Lil, "wo ich mir doch Hilfe von Ihnen erhoffe." 

"Hilfe? Von mir?" Nick klang geschmeichelt. 

"Nun ja, also, wenn es denn möglich wäre, würden meine Freundin und ich gerne kurz mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, ehe das Fest beginnt. Könnten Sie uns wohl zu ihm führen?" Lil versuchte, so entzückend wie möglich zu klingen. 

"Nun, wenn wir uns beeilen, sollte das noch möglich sein. Ob allerdings Ihre... äh... Freundin", er sah abfällig auf Ene herab, "dort einen guten Eindruck machen würde, wage ich doch zu bezweifeln." 

"Ich bin sicher, für ein ganz kurzes Gespräch wird es gehen", warf Lil schnell ein, als sie Ene tief Luft holen sah. 

"Nun, dann folgen Sie mir!" forderte Nick die beiden auf und glitt durch die nächstbeste Wand.

"Öh, Sir, ginge es auch auf mauerfreien Wegen?" rief Lil ihm nach. Ene drückte ihre Zigarette auf dem Steinboden aus. 

Nick kam zurück: "Ah, ich vergaß. Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir!" Er schwebte den Gang entlang, und Ene und Lil eilten mit ihren Rucksäcken hinterher. 

Nach diversen Gängen und Treppen, die möglichst schlecht ausgeleuchtet waren, zeigte Nick auf eine Tür und sagte: "Hier ist das Zimmer von Professor Dumbledore. Bitte, entschuldigen Sie mich nun, ich muss meine Tischdame zum Festsaal geleiten." Flupp, hatte ihn die nächste Wand verschluckt.

"Ich klopfe, du redest", sagte Ene zu Lil, und: "Vergiss nicht, dass es deine Schuld ist!" "Jaaaaaaa", sagte Lil gedehnt, "wie könnte ich, wo du es mir alle halbe Stunde aufs Butterbrot schmierst?" Ene klopfte dreimal an die Tür. 

"Ja, bitte!" tönte es von drinnen. Lil und Ene blickten sich an, dann drückte Ene die Klinke herunter und öffnete.

**Mea culpa**

Professor Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und warf den beiden Eintretenden einen erstaunten Blick durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser zu. 

"Guten Abend, und bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung!" begann Lil, als sie und Ene sich direkt vor dem Schreibtisch aufgebaut hatten. 

"Ich will Sie ja nicht kränken", sagte Dumbledore, "aber an Sie beide kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern. Wer sind Sie?" 

Lil holte sehr tief Luft und erzählte dann, wer sie waren, wo und wie sie herkamen (die Namen von Gideon und Hermine verschwieg sie allerdings, um die Beiden nicht in Bedrängnis zu bringen), und dass sie nun nicht recht wüssten, was sie tun könnten. "Ich bin Schuld mit meiner Neugier. Bitte, seien Sie mir doch nicht allzu böse, es war zu verführerisch! Ich wollte und will ja auch keinerlei Schaden anrichten. Eigentlich haben wir ja nun auch gesehen, was wir sehen wollten, und Sie können uns gleich wieder zurück schicken. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass es meine Schuld war? Strafen bitte ausschließlich an mich, Ene kann nichts dafür." 

Ene stand reglos da, Lil spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. Stille. Sekunden zogen sich endlos hin. "Hmhmhm", kam es von Dumbledore, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Und dann lachte er los – lauthals. "Hahahaaa, Sie sind einfach hier hereingekommen, und niemand hat sie als Muggel erkannt? Und niemand hat sie aufgehalten? Wenn ich das Professor McGonagall erzähle! Du meine Güte, mächtige Zauberer und Hexen, die alle möglichen Tarnungen hätten annehmen können und die uns gerne etwas am Zeuge flicken wollten, haben sich gar nicht hergetraut. Aber Sie beide, einfache Muggel, spazieren ungehindert herein und beschämen damit die besten Zauberer und Hexen! So habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr amüsiert! Hahahaha!" 

Ene und Lil sahen aus, als wäre ihnen eben bewiesen worden, dass Astronomie Schwindel und die Erde eine Scheibe sei.

Der Professor nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Nun, wer hätte gedacht, dass das neue Schuljahr so humorvoll beginnen könnte? Aber, wie ich sehe", seine Stimme wurde wieder ganz ruhig, "ist ihnen beiden nicht so sehr zum Lachen. Ja, was machen wir denn jetzt mit Ihnen? Mit dem Hogwarts Express können Sie heute Nacht natürlich nicht mehr zurück fahren. Und außerdem sollte eine kleine Strafe schon sein." 

Lil schluckte trocken. 

"Sie hatten doch einer – ungenannten - Schülerin etwas von einem Praktikum erzählt, nicht wahr? Das ist doch eine wunderbare Idee! Sie werden hier ein, sagen wir, zweiwöchiges Praktikum absolvieren. Das halte ich für..." 

Es klopfte. "Herein!" rief Dumbledore. 

Professor McGonagall öffnete die Tür, trat mit einem erstaunten Blick auf Ene und Lil ein und begann: "Professor, die Erstklässler werden gleich entreffen und wir sollten..." 

"Ah, Minerva, wie wunderbar, dass Sie gerade jetzt erscheinen! Kommen Sie näher, das muss ich Ihnen erzählen, bevor wir zur großen Halle gehen. Also, diese beiden jungen Damen..." 

Und Professor Dumbledore setzte Professor McGonagall über alles in Kenntnis. Dumbledores Lippen umspielte dabei stets ein leichtes Lächeln, während die Miene von Professor McGonagall zunehmend strenger wurde; ihr Mund schien bloß noch ein einziger Punkt zu sein. Augenscheinlich gefiel ihr die Idee mit dem Praktikum überhaupt nicht. Auf Ene und Lil warf sie einen Blick, der jeden siebenköpfigen Drachen zum unterwürfigen Schoßhündchen degradiert hätte, und dann sagte sie: "Und wie sollen diese beiden Muggel zwei Wochen unter lauter Hexen und Zauberern lebend und körperlich unversehrt überstehen? Die fehlende Zauberkraft wird auch dem dümmsten Schüler sofort auffallen." 

Dumbledore nickte: "Ja, nur hatten wir bisher keine Praktikanten in Hogwarts. Ich lege hiermit als Regel fest, dass Praktikanten von fremden Schulen hier nicht zaubern dürfen. Sie sollen nur in Handlangerfunktion den Lehrkräften assistieren, zusehen und lernen. Minerva, am besten nehmen sie die Beiden an ihrem morgigen ersten Tag unter ihre Fittiche, um ihnen das Notwendigste zu erläutern. Danach teilen Sie sie bitte verschiedenen Lehrkäften zu, am besten sollten sie die Lehrkräfte nach wenigen Tagen wechseln, damit sie _einen Überblick erhalten_", er zwinkerte, "vor allem aber, damit bei einer längeren Zeitspanne keiner der Lehrkräfte oder Schüler bemerkt, dass nicht einmal das Grundwissen der Zauberei bei unseren Praktikanten vorhanden ist." 

Ene biss sich auf die Lippen, Lil atmete sehr tief ein. 

McGonagall war nicht erfreut: "Halten sie das wirklich für eine gute Idee, Professor? Denken sie doch auch an den Ruf der Schule! Wenn das publik würde..." 

"... dann werde ich es erklären", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich halte es tatsächlich für eine gute Idee, je länger ich darüber nachdenke. Unsere Schülerinnen und Schüler leben außerhalb der Schule doch immer enger mit den Muggeln zusammen, Mischehen sind durchaus üblich. Hexen und Zauberer leben unerkannt in der Welt der Muggel – warum sollten nicht auch einmal Muggel unerkannt in unserer Welt leben? Betrachten wir es als Experiment und als Test für Lehrkörper und Schüler: Mal sehen, wer als Erster heraus bekommt, dass die Praktikanten Muggel sind. Denn dazu, Minerva, gehört noch mehr, als bloß genau hinzusehen. Schließlich vertreten der Schulleiter, also ich, und mithin der gesamte Lehrkörper erst einmal die Auffassung, dass es sich hier um zwei Hexen handelt, die es wert sind, am unserem bekannten Institut ein Praktikum absolvieren zu dürfen. Wer immer auch meint, erkannt zu haben, dass die Praktikanten Muggel sind, muss sich auch dazu überwinden können, diese Meinung offen zu vertreten – und es damit besser wissen zu wollen als unser gesamtes Kollegium. Das könnte sogar eine sehr harte Prüfung sein, nicht wahr?" 

Er sah die Professorin erwartungsvoll an. Diese senkte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte: "Nun, wenn sie es so betrachten möchten, warum nicht. Gegen Prüfungen hatte ich noch nie etwas einzuwenden, schon gar nicht, wenn sie hart sind." 

Dumbledore nickte und sah Lil und Ene dann prüfend an. "Meine Damen, Sie müssen uns aber versprechen, nicht von selbst zu erzählen, wer Sie sind und was wir hier ausgemacht haben. Andernfalls wäre die Prüfung ja keine solche. Also, habe ich Ihr Versprechen?" 

Ene und Lil bejahten und schluckten trocken. 

McGonagall warf einen sehr genauen Blick auf die beiden Praktikantinnen und sagte dann: "Gut, das wäre geklärt. Aber nun sollten wir wirklich zur Halle gehen. Meine Damen, lassen Sie ihr Gepäck erst einmal hier; darum kümmern wir uns später. Kommen Sie mit! Ich bringe Sie in die Halle, und dort werden Sie an einer Seite des Lehrertisches warten, bis ich sie heranwinke und dann vorstelle. Sie selbst sollten lieber schweigen, Sie könnten sich sonst vorzeitig verraten. Sie werden in der nächsten Zeit sehr aufmerksam sein müssen, und ich erwarte, dass Sie meinen Anordnungen Folge leisten." 

Auf dem gesamten Weg zur Halle erhielten Ene und Lil noch unzählige ähnliche Ermahnungen und fix herbeigezauberte, gebrauchte schwarze Umhänge, damit sie nicht auffielen.

**Wir sind die Neuen**

Die Erstklässler waren vom sprechenden Hut den vier Häusern zugeteilt worden. Die Stimmung unter den Schülern war offensichtlich gut, vielleicht auch in Erwartung des herrlichen Essens, das auf die Tische gezaubert werden sollte. Heute mussten sie aber noch einen Moment länger auf das Festmahl warten. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich, und alle Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu. 

"Unser neues gemeinsames Jahr möchte ich damit beginnen, zwei Neuigkeiten anzukündigen: Ein großes Fest und Praktikumsstellen. Erstens, also: Alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse dürfen am übernächsten Samstag abends nach Hogsmeade, denn der beliebte Treffpunkt _Drei Besen_ feiert sein vierhundertjähriges Bestehen. Der Wirt hat ein großes Tanzfest geplant, also dürfen Sie sich alle so fein machen, wie es an unserer Schule sonst unerwünscht wäre. Zu Punkt zwei: Die nächsten zwei Wochen werden unsere Lehrer", alle Lehrer wirkten schwer erstaunt, "doppelt gefordert sein, denn sie sollen nicht nur ihren Schülern den Lehrstoff vermitteln, sondern auch noch Praktikanten einen tiefgehenden Einblick in den Schulalltag ermöglichen. Die Praktikanten sollen zwar den Lehrern auch assistieren, aber hier muss ich eine unverrückbare Grenze setzen, denn noch sind die Praktikanten ja selbst in der Ausbildung, allerdings an einem anderen Institut, also kann ich ihnen keinesfalls erlauben, hier selbst zu zaubern. Ich bitte daher alle, darauf zu achten, dass den Praktikanten keine Aufgaben übertragen werden, die nur mit Hilfe der Magie erledigt werden können. Professor McGonagall?" 

McGonagall erhob sich und winkte Ene und Lil zu sich, die wie erstarrt rechts hinter dem Lehrertisch standen. Langsam kamen die beiden Nicht-Hexen in den schwarzen Umhängen nach vorne. McGonagall fuhr fort: "Diese beiden Damen werden hier das eben erwähnte Praktikum absolvieren. Ene-Rys Walim", Ene nickte sehr bedächtig, "und Lil-Wen Ceslas", Lil deutete eine Mini-Verbeugung an. "Morgen werden beide von mir eine Einführung in unsere Schule erhalten, dann Lehrern zugeteilt und am jeweiligen Unterricht teilnehmen. Da sie keinem der Häuser zugeteilt werden können, werden die Damen in Gästezimmern untergebracht, hier allerdings sollten sie eher mit den Schülern speisen. Ich hoffe, es werden sich an den Tischen noch zwei Plätze finden." 

Von weit hinten winkte ihnen die Hand von Hermine zu. Professor McGonagall zeigte den Hauch eines Lächelns: "Miss Walim, Miss Ceslas, anscheinend werden Sie sogar schon erwartet. Bitte sehr", und sie deutete mit einer Hand auf den Gryffindor-Tisch. Ene und Lil gingen vorsichtig, als müssten sie sich ihren Weg durch wertvolle Kristallvasen bahnen, vom Podest hinunter und nach hinten zu Hermine. 

"Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass wir gemeinsam essen können, darum habe ich gleich zwei Plätze freigehalten", sagte Hermine strahlend.

Ene und Lil saßen Hermine und Ron gegenüber, daneben saßen noch Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom. Die allgemeine Begrüßung ging allerdings unter in Dumledores Worten: "Möge das Fest uns allen soviel Freude bringen, wie wir es uns auch vom gesamten Schuljahr erhoffen!" Und damit erschienen die herrlichsten Speisen und Getränke auf allen Tischen. 

Ron langte ohne Zögern mächtig zu, und Neville tat es ihm gleich. Lil griff nach einer Kanne Saft. 

"Lokrimenbeersaft, sehr bekömmlich, und passt zu fast allem, wie ein guter Wein. Gab es den an eurer Schule auch?" meinte Hermine. 

"Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte", erwiderte Lil und goss ihren Becher voll. Alle füllten sich ihre Teller, nur Lil trank und beäugte sorgfältig die Speisen. 

"Mhm, Lil, das darfst du essen", sagte Ene und zeigte ihr die angebissene Teigtasche, von der sie eben gekostet hatte. "Guck mal, nur pflanzliche Füllung." 

"Danke", sagte Lil und nahm sich zwei gleichartige Teigtaschen von der großen Platte vor ihr. "Hä?" sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. 

"Bist du Vegetarier?" fragte Harry. 

"Vege-was?" kam es von Ron. 

Hermine seufzte. "Vegetarier, Ron, sie isst kein Fleisch." 

"Ich könnte das nicht", sagte Neville und griff nach einem Kotelett. 

"Habe ich auch mal gesagt", meinte Lil, "aber es ist ganz einfach. Tee, Kaffee und Alkohol habe ich mir auch abgewöhnt. Man muss es nur wollen." 

"Warum will jemand sowas?" fragte Ron ungläubig. 

"Lass sie in Ruhe essen, Ron, du kannst sie in den nächsten zwei Wochen doch noch genug ausfragen", wies Hermine ihn zurecht, und an Ene und Lil gewandt sagte sie: "Ihr müsst mir unbedingt sagen, wo eure Zimmer sind, dann kann ich euch besuchen. Ihr dürft ja das Passwort für unseren Turm nicht wissen." 

Ene nickte und sagte: "Ja, wenn wir selbst wissen, wo wir hinkommen. Eben war die Zeit zu knapp. Wir kriegen unsere Zimmer erst nach dem Essen." 

Neville hustete plötzlich und starrte dann entgeistert auf seinen Teller. Dort lag ein Hügelchen kleiner, runder, weißlicher Bällchen – und offensichtlich war dieser Hügel eben noch sehr viel größer gewesen. 

Neville stöhnte: "Das hatte ich vergessen! Ich vertrage doch gar keine Rabitzen! Ist Madam Pomfrey schon im Krankenflügel?" 

"Wie schlimm isses denn? Zeigt das sofort Wirkung?" fragte Ene. "Reicht es nicht, wenn du aufs Klo rennst und dir den Finger in den Hals steckst?" 

Neville sah sie erstaunt an. 

"Na, ich meine, lass dir das Essen einfach noch mal durch den Kopf gehen und spül's weg", ergänzte Ene. 

Ron prustete vor Lachen Kürbissaft aus der Nase. 

"Ja", sagte Neville gedehnt, "das könnte auch gehen." Dann sprang er auf und lief hinaus. Hermine, Ron, Harry und Lil lachten, und Ene fügte grinsend hinzu: "Ich kenne sonst niemanden, der die Möglichkeit zu kotzen vergisst."

Nach dem Essen leerte sich die Halle zusehends. Neville war nur kurze Zeit weg gewesen; anscheinend hatte er sich erleichtert und keine Schäden davongetragen. 

Professor McGonagall war plötzlich an ihren Tisch getreten und sagte: "Wenn die Damen Praktikanten mir nun folgen würden? Es ist noch Einiges zu klären vor der Nachtruhe." 

Sie wandte sich zur Tür, und Ene und Lil winkten ihren Tischnachbarn nur kurz zu und folgten dann der Professorin aus der Halle hinaus.

"Sie sind nett", sagte Neville. 

"Und witzig", meinte Harry. 

Professor McGonagall führte Ene und Lil ins Erdgeschoss, wo sie ihnen zwei nebeneinander liegende Zimmer zuwies. Ihr Gepäck war schon dort. 

"Hey", rief Ene, "hier hat es sogar eine Nasszelle mit Dusche!" 

McGonagall hob den Kopf etwas höher: "Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie erwartet hatten, aber auch Hexen und Zauberer leben nicht mehr wie im Mittelalter. Genauer gesagt, hatten wir ja schon während des Mittelalters mehr Komfort als die Muggel. In ihren Schränken finden Sie einen Ersatz-Zaubermantel und – nur als Dekoration sozusagen, auch einen Zauberstab, mit dem Sie allerdings nichts anfangen können. Die Schuluniform müssen Sie nicht tragen, denn sie gehören ja nicht zu Hogwarts, aber bitte achten Sie bei ihrer Kleidung auf etwas gedeckte Farben. Ihnen dürfte das ja nicht schwerfallen, Miss Walim. Wie nennen die Muggel gleich diesen Stil?" "Gothic", antwortete Ene.

Ganz nebenbei erklärte McGonagall noch einen Wust von Schulregeln: Wann Sie die Schule verlassen dürften, wann Unterrichts- und Tischzeiten seien, wo sie sich auf gar keinen Fall hintrauen sollten usw. Sie endete mit den Worten: "Morgen nach dem Frühstück werde ich Sie aus der Halle abholen und Sie abfragen; heute Abend werden Sie sich nämlich ausgiebig mit den Büchern beschäftigen, die auf den Tischen ihrer Zimmer liegen. Sie finden darin Grundsätzliches zur Zauberei und zu dieser Schule. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit sollten Sie das Gelesene verinnerlichen, denn was ihnen sonst hier blühen kann – nun ja... Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht!" "Danke, gleichfalls", kam es trocken von Ene und Lil, die ziemlich blass geworden waren.

Ene stöhnte: "Lil, nun guck dir diese Schinken an! Die Nacht müsste mindestens achtzig Stunden haben, damit wir das alles lesen können." 

Die vier dicken Bände auf ihrem Tisch schienen über hundert Jahre alt zu sein. 

"Tja", sagte Lil, "dann will ich mal nach nebenan in meine Kemenate gehen und mit dem Studieren beginnen. Aber erst duschen – heute habe ich bestimmt Blut und Wasser geschwitzt." 

Ene grinste. "Nicht nur du. Na dann, schlaf und lies schön! Bis morgen!" 

"Jau", antwortete Lil und trat aus der Tür, "und du ebenfalls." 

**Wer nimmt uns?**

Morgens hörte Ene Lil im Nebenzimmer ramentern und ging hinüber.

"Moin, wie weit bist du mit den Büchern gekommen?" fragte sie. 

Lil zog gerade schwarze Leggings hoch und seufzte: "Es geht so. Für einen Überblick dürfte es reichen, aber wenn einer der Profs auf die Idee kommen sollte, mich Zaubersprüche abzufragen, habe ich die goldene Loser-Card gezogen." 

Ene schaute aus dem Fenster und meinte: "Geht mir nicht anders. Sag mal, als du heute Morgen aufgewacht bist, war da irgendwas merkwürdig?" 

Lil verzog das Gesicht: "Ja, das Zimmer war weg. Ich lag in einem Bett, dass mitten in einer Schlossruine stand. Erst als ich deswegen hellwach hochschreckte, waren auch die Wände und das Drumrum wieder da." 

Ene nickte: "So war's bei mir auch. Anscheinend müssen wir uns immer wieder klar machen, dass es all das hier wirklich gibt, sonst wirkt dieser Muggel-Abwehr-Zauber, und wir sehen nur, was wir eigentlich sehen sollen. Mich entsetzt ja mehr, was ich sowieso sehe, nämlich dass ich auf gar keinen Fall genügend Tabak für zwei Wochen habe. Furchtbar!" 

Lil hatte endlich auch ihre Schuhe angezogen und fragte: "Gehst du heute ohne Make-up?" 

Ene wandte sich um: "Was? Nein, aber wir haben ja noch etwas Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Willst du schon in die Halle gehen?" 

"Ja", erwiderte Lil, "vielleicht treffe ich ja Hermine oder sonstwen von Gryffindor, der ihr Bescheid sagen kann. Sie wollte doch wissen, wo wir untergebracht sind." 

"Na, dann geh", sagte Ene, "und ich packe mir etwas Vampirlook ins Gesicht."

Als Lil die Halle betrat, waren etwa zehn Schüler schon beim Frühstück, unter ihnen auch Hermine und Ron. Sie begrüßten einander, Lil erzählte von den Zimmern, die Ene und sie bewohnten, und Hermine versprach, sie nach Unterrichtsende zu besuchen. Nach und nach trullerten alle ein, und das gemeinsame Frühstück zog sich hin. 

Schließlich sagte Hermine: "So, Neville, jetzt lass uns noch mal gemeinsam durchgehen, was du in der letzten Zaubertrank-Stunde vor den Ferien nicht verstanden hast, sonst kriegt Snape noch irgendwann einen Anfall. Bis später, ihr!" 

Sie und Neville gingen, nur Ron und Harry blieben noch sitzen. 

"Und, Ron, scheint nun wieder richtig die Sonne zwischen dir und Hermine?" fragte Ene. 

"Klar!" grinste Ron, "schließlich kenne ich doch meine Süße. Ich passe nur manchmal nicht auf, was ich sage." 

Jetzt grinste Harry: "Manchmal? So oft wie ihr euch streitet, schaffst du das doch ständig." 

Ron sah Harry tief in die Augen: "Du bist einfach nur zu lasch, um das auszuhalten. Außerdem hast du als ewiger Single doch sowieso keine Ahnung von sowas. Warum ist unser Held der Schule eigentlich immer noch solo? Geleistet hast du doch wirklich genug, und die Angst vor Du-weißt-schon-wem wird die Mädels doch sicher nicht abhalten, mal mit dir auszugehen. Denk mal drüber nach." 

Und damit stand Ron auf und ging. Harry sah ihm nach. Ene und Lil hatten das Gefühl, gerade über zu sein. 

"Huah, meine Kontaktlinse!" rief Ene plötzlich und griff sich ans rechte Auge, "Lil, ich muss eben mal vor einen Spiegel und das Biest neu einsetzen. Bis gleich!" Weg war sie.

Lil sah zu Harry: "Ist schwierig mit uns Weibern, was?" 

Harry seufzte: "Ach, auch nicht schlimmer, als mit einem besten Freund, der zu Übertreibungen neigt." 

Lil zog die Stirn kraus. "Hat er denn übertrieben? Bist du kein ewiger Single?" 

Harry sah sie eine Weile stumm an, dann sagte er: "Ewig sicher nicht. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte ich mal eine Freundin. Hmmm. Naja, es gab da ein Problem, also, der Freund, den sie vor mir hatte, war ums Leben gekommen. Das war zwar nicht meine Schuld, aber ich war irgendwie da dran beteiligt, und daran musste sie halt ständig denken. Wir hatten einfach keinen guten Start, und so hielt es auch nicht lange. Aber das ist schon ein paar Jahre her." 

Lil nickte: "Klingt schwer deprimierend. Aber wenn es schon Jahre her ist, warum unternimmst du dann nichts Neues? Es gibt doch haufenweise weiblicher Wesen – oder männlicher, je nachdem." 

Harry zog eine Schnute. "Keine Jungs, danke! Jetzt konzentriere ich mich erstmal auf meinen Schulabschluss. Das sind nur noch ein paar Monate, und danach habe ich noch Jahre Zeit, um... etwas Anderes zu machen. Außerdem liegt das ja nicht nur an mir; das Mädel muss mich ja auch mögen." 

Lil zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Na, das dürfte doch wohl kein Problem sein. Wie kann man dich nicht mögen?" 

Jetzt zog Harry die Brauen hoch "Magst du mich denn?" 

"Klar", sagte Lil ganz lässig.

Ene setzte sich wieder neben Lil. "So, Kontaktlinse fixiert. Habe ich etwas verpasst?" 

Lil warf ihr einen entnervten Blick zu: "Was solltest du hier schon verpasst haben? Den siebzehnten Gang vom Frühstück?" 

Professor McGonagall kam auf sie zu: "Folgen Sie mir nun ins Lehrerzimmer, meine Damen, es gibt jede Menge zu tun." 

Sie gingen hinaus, nur Harry blieb noch sitzen und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

Ene und Lil traten hinter McGonagall ins Lehrerzimmer. Der ganze Raum war mit dunklem Holz getäfelt, und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein wuchtiger Tisch, um den nun die Lehrer von Hogwarts saßen. Ene und Lil wurde ein Platz ganz am Ende des Tisches zugewiesen. Die Sonne schien direkt in den Raum hinein, so dass einige der Lehrer bereits die Augen zusammenkniffen.

"Ms Ceslas, bitte schließen sie die Jalousien!" sagte McGonagall, und Lil ging zur Fensterseite. Jedes Fenster besaß eine Holzjalousie, die zur Vertäfelung der Wände passte. Lil begann, die Jalousien herab zu lassen.

Professor McGonagall sprach bereits zu den anderen Lehrern: "Wir wollen nun festlegen, wann die Praktikanten zu welchen Lehrern gehen. Die Praktikanten sollten kennenlernen, wie eine Unterrichtsstunde geplant wird, wie sie tatsächlich abläuft, und wie eine Nachbereitung des Unterrichts aussieht. Fühlt sich jemand außerstande, das in den nächsten zwei Wochen zu vermitteln? Niemand? Sehr gut! Wer von Ihnen könnte..." Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach sie. 

"Was ist jetzt passiert?" rief sie vorwurfsvoll und sah zu Lil, die neben dem letzten noch hellen Fenster stand; vor ihr schwebte eine feine Wolke aus Mörtelstaub, und zu ihren Füßen lag die Jalousie. 

Lil hielt das Zugseil noch in der Hand und wirkte etwas verstört: "Die Holzgardine hat sich der Schwerkraft ergeben..." 

"Wie bitte?" fragte McGonagall gereizt.

Und dann hörten sie alle ein Kichern, das in einen leisen Singsang überging: "Hihihihihi, hier ein Schräubchen, da ein Schräubchen – hoppala, was liegt denn da?" Der Hausgeist Peeves schwebte lässig in der Ecke und besah sich grinsend das Malheur. 

McGonagalls Augen verengten sich zu sehr schmalen Schlitzen, die Peeves fixierten, und sie zischte in einem mörderischen Tonfall: "Verschwinde, oder Professor Snape und ich werden ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit dem Blutigen Baron haben! Er erwähnte neulich etwas von einer Geisterfalle..." Peeves' Gesicht wurde fast formlos. Irgendetwas in McGonagalls Worten oder Stimme musste ihn wirklich getroffen haben, denn er verschwand ohne weiteres durch die Wand.

Lil setzte sich neben Ene, und dann stimmten sich die Lehrer ab, wer an welchem Tag welche Praktikantin nehmen sollte. An diesem ersten Montag und am Freitag der nächsten Woche sollten beide bei Professor McGonagall bleiben, ab Dienstag sollten sie jeweils zwei Tage bei einem anderen Lehrer am Unterricht teilnehmen, Samstage und Sonntage blieben frei für weiteres Studium in der Bibliothek und Durchsicht der eigenen Notizen. Für die erste Woche wurde Ene Professor Binns und Madam Hooch zugeteilt, für die nächste Woche waren Hagrid und Snape für sie zuständig. Lil hatte in der ersten Woche die Professoren Flitwick und Trelawney und in der zweiten Woche Madam Pomfrey und Professor Sprout. Madam Pomfrey war zwar keine Lehrerin, aber Lil hatte Interesse an medizinischen Themen gezeigt, und Madam Pomfrey hatte sogar um Assistenz gebeten, weil sie gerade einen indischen Heiltrank namens Kalidasania braute, der wohl sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit benötigte.

Nachdem alles festgelegt war, gingen die Lehrer zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen, McGonagall beauftragte Mr. Filch, den Hausmeister, sich um die abgerissene Jalousie zu kümmern, und dann führte sie Ene und Lil in ein Klassenzimmer, in dem sie gleich Verwandlung unterrichten würde. Es gab wieder unzählige Belehrungen für die Praktikantinnen, und McGonagall fragte wirklich Einzelheiten aus den uralten Büchern ab, bevor die Schüler eintrafen. 

Als es Zeit zum Mittagessen war, entließ McGonagall die Schüler und sprach dann sogar ein minimales Lob aus: "Tja, Sie sind gar nicht so aus der Reihe gefallen, wie ich angenommen hatte. Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja doch, die zwei Wochen durchzuhalten. Kommen Sie nach dem Essen wieder hierher." 

Minimales Lob, wirklich.

**Gaudeamus igitur**

Die Zeit flog nur so dahin. Nicht immer natürlich. Morgens, wenn ihre Zimmer für sie erstmal wieder eine Weile unsichtbar waren, fühlten sich Ene und Lil einsam und verlassen. Aber sie brauchten schließlich nur noch wenige Sekunden, um alles wieder sehen zu können. Glücklicherweise passierte ihnen Derartiges nicht sonst am Tage; sie sahen die Schule wie alle Schüler auch – und waren auch manchmal ebenso genervt vom Unterricht wie die Schüler.

Ene sagte nach zwei Tagen Unterricht mit Professor Binns, wenn sie noch einmal das Wort "Koboldaufstand" hören müsste, würde sie einen Schreianfall bekommen. Und das Reinigen der Besen nach jeder Flugstunde, die Madam Hooch gegeben hatte, hing ihr auch zum Halse heraus. Aber zu sehen, dass die Erstklässler wie ein Häufchen Rinderhack auf ihren Besen gehangen hatten, fand sie so witzig, dass sie beim bloßen Gedanken daran anfing zu lachen. 

Lil hatte der Unterricht bei Professor Flitwick viel Freude gemacht, auch wenn sie sich ständig vor herumfliegenden Gegenständen ducken musste. Die zwei Tage bei Professor Trelawney dagegen waren ihr nicht gut bekommen; der merkwürdige, schwere Geruch in Trelawneys Turmzimmer hatte Lil in einen Tran versetzt, der noch lange nach dem Unterricht anhielt. Lil war froh, dass Trelawney weder von Autos noch von Computermäusen Ahnung hatte, denn die Lehrerein hatte sie ständig durchdringend angesehen und dann Sachen für sie vorausgesagt wie: "Sie sollten sich einen neuen Besen kaufen; ich sehe Sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit dahinrasen, aber viel zu dicht am Boden" und "Sie werden mal ein Nervenleiden im rechten Zeigefinger bekommen, mein inneres Auge sieht Ihren Finger ständig zucken". 

Beim Abendessen am Freitag erzählte Lil davon, und Harry meinte dazu: "Sei doch froh, mir hat sie immer meinen Tod vorausgesagt. Kann ich auch nicht empfehlen."

"Tja, Potter, zu schade, dass diese Weissagung noch immer auf ihre Erfüllung warten muss!" tönte es höhnend hinter ihm. 

Ene und Lil blickten auf und sahen einen blonden jungen Mann, flankiert von zwei Kerlen, aus denen man vier hätte machen können; ihnen war sofort klar, dass es sich bei diesem Gespann um Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle handeln musste. 

Harry sah gar nicht auf und sagte nur: "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" 

Malfoy setzte ein sehr böses Lächeln auf und meinte: "Na, was denn, hat Dumbledores Liebling etwa doch Angst vor einem frühen Ableben? Mach dir nichts draus, Potter, dann wirst du wenigstens auch früh von den Folgen deiner Fehlentscheidung für diese... ähh...", er blickte abschätzig auf Hermine herab, "Möchtegern-Magier befreit." 

Ron ballte die Fäuste, aber Hermine legte die Hand auf seinen Arm und bedeutete ihm, ganz ruhig zu bleiben. 

Harry stellte sein Glas ab, sah zur Decke hinauf und sagte leise: "Die Befreiung von Malfoy wäre mein höchstes Glück." 

Malfoys Miene verfinsterte sich: "Sieh dich bloß vor, Potter! Meistens stellt man erst fest, dass man die falsche Seite gewählt hat, wenn es zu spät ist. Und jetzt gibst du dich auch noch mit sonderbaren Leuten aus völlig unbekannten Schulen ab...", und damit sah er abfällig auf Ene und Lil, während Crabbe und Goyle überheblich aber dämlich grinsten.

"Ach, mach die Hose zu, Malfoy!" sagte Lil wie beiläufig; und als Malfoy erschrocken an sich herunter sah, fügte sie an Harry gewandt hinzu: "Herrje, ist der humorlos! Ist der mit ‚dein Schnürsenkel ist offen' auch so leicht dranzukriegen?"

Malfoy zischte ihnen leise zu: "Als Gäste solltet ihr hier lieber keine große Lippe riskieren! Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, mit wem ihr euch anlegt."

Ene grinste: "Doch, sicher, mit dem Herrchen von Brutus und Nero, die ihm stets an den Hacken hängen", und sie deutete auf Crabbe und Goyle: "Na, macht ihr schön Sitz, Jungs?"

"Du, also du, wir sind...." Goyle schnappte nach Luft, Crabbe schien gar nichts einzufallen. 

Nur Malfoy presste noch einen Satz durch seine Zähne: "Euch wird das Lachen noch vergehen."

Damit wandte er sich um und verließ zusammen mit seinen beiden Begleitern die Halle. 

Hermine ließ endlich Rons Arm los, und prompt schien Ron zu explodieren: "Dem stopf ich noch das Maul, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" 

Melville setzte zum Themawechsel an und fragte Ene und Lil: "Wir dürfen morgen nach Hogsmeade, zum Einkaufen vor dem Fest; kommt ihr auch mit?" 

"Ich schätze, wir müssen erst Professor McGonagall fragen, aber wenn sie es erlaubt, klar!" sagte Lil. 

Ene beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: "Hast du dein Hirn im Schrank gelassen? Unsere Finanzen stehen schlecht, oder hast du viel Zauberergeld?" 

Hermine hatte sie trotzdem gehört und sagte: "Na, wenn ihr ein bisschen klamm seid, werden wir euch schon noch ein Butterbier ausgeben können." 

"Oder einen Saft", setzte Harry hinzu, der Lils verzogenes Gesicht bemerkt hatte.

McGonagall erlaubte den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, nachdem sie Hermine verpflichtet hatte, sich während des dortigen Aufenthaltes um die Praktikantinnen zu kümmern; alleine sollten die beiden auf gar keinen Fall durch fremde Gefilde stromern. Auf den Tischen in ihren Zimmern fanden Ene und Lil am späten Abend einen kleinen Beutel mit Münzen und einem Zettel, auf dem ihnen Professor Dumbledore "Viel Spaß in Hogsmeade, und heben Sie sich etwas auf für das Fest am nächsten Samstag" mit silbergrauer Tinte geschrieben hatte. 

Es wurde ein richtig toller Samstag! Ron wollte Ene und Lil vermutlich jeden Zauberscherz in Zonkos Scherzartikelladen vorführen und dabei erläutern, welche Verbesserungen seine Brüder bereits entwickelt hatten. Lil und Ene wollten, wo sie nun schon mal Geld hatten, im Honigtopf zuschlagen, aber Harry und Hermine warnten vor jeder zweiten Süßigkeit, die Ron empfahl. Bei Derwisch und Banges waren Unmengen von Schülern, die sich nach Kleidern für das große Fest umsahen. 

Hermine winkte ab: "Da kann ich ja bessere Fetzen zaubern, als alles, was hier hängt." 

Ganz zum Schluss gingen sie alle zusammen in die _Drei Besen_. Ene trank ihr erstes Butterbier, und Lil bekam tatsächlich einen Saft. 

Madam Rosmerta blieb noch neben dem Tisch stehen und fragte: "Na, seid ihr denn nächsten Samstag auch hier zur großen Party?" 

"Auf jeden Fall!" strahlte Ron sie an. 

"Wen haben sie denn für die Musik?" fragte Hermine. 

Rosmerta wirkte sehr stolz: "Wir haben eine schottische Band namens _Die Zauberhaften Dudelsacks_, und dann ist da noch so ein neumodischer, wie heißt das gleich, ähm, Disäi..." 

"DJ vielleicht?" warf Hermine ein. 

"Ja, genau, so ein DJ aus London, der die Erholungspausen der Band nutzen will, um ein bisschen Muggelmusik hier bekannt zu machen. Vielleicht gefällt das ja den jungen Leuten." 

"Kann man bei dem auch Titel wünschen?" fragte Ene. 

Rosmerta musterte sie erstaunt, bevor sie antwortete: "Wenn man welche kennt, natürlich. Dieser DJ war ja teuer genug, und seine Referenzen besagen, dass er mehr als 7000 Musikstücke zum Besten geben kann. Allerdings spielt er nicht selbst, er hat wohl so eine Art singendes Tischchen, das gespielte Musik sozusagen im Kopf behält und wieder zu Gehör bringen kann. Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf." Dann ging sie wieder zurück zur Theke. 

Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Schloss war das große Fest einziges Gesprächsthema. Hermine verabredete sich für Sonntag mit Ene und Lil in der Bibliothek, damit sie gemeinsam nach den besten Zaubersprüchen suchen konnten, um hervorragende Abendgarderobe entstehen zu lassen. Ene und Lil verschwanden in ihre Zimmer, und Hermine, Ron und Harry stiegen zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch. 

Beim Sonntagsfrühstück gab es einen erneuten Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy. Dieser hatte das Gerücht verbreitet, Ene und Lil hätten sich an ihrer Schule so schrecklich aufgeführt, dass sie von dort für eine gewisse Zeit verwiesen worden seien und als Zeitüberbrückung das Praktikum in Hogwarts annehmen mussten. Während die Slytherins schon kicherten, wenn sie Ene und Lil nur sahen, riss sich Dean Thomas, der mit einem Mädchen aus Slytherin ging, zusammen und erzählte den beiden die Geschichte. Ene und Lil sahen sich nur an, und gingen dann schnurstracks zu Malfoy an den Tisch. Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihnen zu. Crabbe und Goyle erhoben sich drohend, aber Ene und Lil fielen den beiden grobschlächtigen Kerlen um den Hals und knuddelten sie; die Jungs wussten gar nicht, wie ihnen geschah. Malfoy fiel das Brötchen aus der Hand und die Marmelade verteilte sich gleichmäßig über sein Hosenbein.

"Aber Malfoy", hauchte Ene, "du hättest für uns keine alberne Ausrede erfinden müssen." Sie kuschelte ihren Kopf an Goyles Schulter. Goyles Mund stand so weit offen, das Hedwig ein Nest darin hätte bauen können.

Lil wuschelte mit ihren Fingern durch Crabbes spärliches Kopfhaar und sagte: "Genau, Malfoy, darf doch ruhig jeder wissen, dass wir wegen unserer Schätzchen hier sind. Hach, pardon, ich vergaß, du wolltest ja vermeiden, alle deine Mitschüler wissen zu lassen, dass du als Einziger noch solo bist!" Und spielerisch ließ sie ihre Finger an Crabbes Armen auf- und abgleiten, während Crabbe dümmlich grinste und sein Denken offensichtlich ausgeschaltet hatte.

Ene stellte sich neben Goyle, so dass sein Arm um ihre Schulter lag und ergänzte: "Himmel, ja, armer Malfoy! Noch immer kein Freundin, und die Hand sieht schon ganz geschwollen aus..." Und flugs lösten sich Ene und Lil von den Jungs und gingen zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Nach wenigen Sekunden der absoluten Stille brach schallendes Gelächter aus, worauf Malfoy und seine beiden Mitgänger eilig die Halle verließen.

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich Hermine, Ene und Lil in die Bibliothek. Dort hingen sie stundenlang über einem Haufen Bücher und ließen sich darüber aus, wie ihr Traumkleid aussehen sollte. Hermine hatte angeboten, auch für Ene und Lil ein Kleid zu zaubern, weil ihnen selbst ja hier das Zaubern verboten war. Ene wollte etwas langes Schwarzes, möglichst schlicht, nur mit etwas Spitze, aber mit viel Dekolleté. Lil wollte ein enges, kurzes, dunkelgrünes Kleid, weil das gut zu ihren graugrünen Augen passte. Hermine konnte sich gar nicht entscheiden, weshalb sie von Ene und Lil einer intensiven Stil- und Farbberatung unterzogen wurde. Schließlich rang sich Hermine zu einem knielangen Kleid aus mehreren Lagen fliederfarbenen Chiffons durch. Endlich meinte Hermine, nun wirklich die besten brauchbaren Zaubersprüche für Gewandungen gefunden zu haben, und da war es auch schon Zeit fürs Abendessen.

**Licht und Schatten**

Ron und Harry saßen bereits am Tisch, kauten aber nur lustlos mit gesenkten Köpfen vor sich hin. 

"Was habt ihr denn?" fragte Hermine. "Ich denke, ihr wart bei Hagrid und dem trächtigen Einhorn. Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Fohlen?" 

Ron seufzte: "Nein, mit dem Einhorn ist alles in Ordnung; Hagrid meint, das Fohlen würde schon in den nächsten Tagen zur Welt kommen. Es gibt andere schlechte Nachrichten. Harry?" 

Harry stellte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und stützte den Kopf auf beide Hände, dann sagte er: "Ich habe eine Eule von meinem Paten bekommen. Das Dunkle Mal ist mehrfach gesehen worden, auch hier in der Gegend. Das Zaubereiministerium ist in heller Aufregung und hat dem Tagespropheten verboten, darüber zu berichten, weil es die Ermittlungen erschweren könnte. Ich musste es Hagrid sagen, weil..." 

Er stockte. Ron fuhr fort: "Sein Pate befürchtet, Du-weißt-schon-wer könnte versuchen, das Fohlen zu stehlen, weil ihm in den ersten fünf Lebenstagen ganz besondere Kräfte innewohnen. Hagrid lief gleich zu Dumbledore, und sie werden wohl irgendeinen starken Abwehrzauber einsetzen, sobald das Fohlen geboren ist. Aber so richtig gut geht es keinem damit." 

Das schlug auch den Praktikantinnen und Hermine auf den Magen. Nach wenigen Bissen wollten sie nur noch ins Bett und verließen die Halle. 

Neville rief ihnen traurig hinterher: "Hee, seid ihr schon fertig? Wollen wir nicht noch ein bisschen quatschen?"

Für den nächsten Tag war Ene Hagrid zugeteilt worden. Hagrid eilte in jeder Pause zu dem trächtigen Einhorn, das am Waldrand auf seine große Stunde wartete. Er erzählte Ene alles über Einhörner und freute sich, das sie so vieles über Pferde wusste. Die Geburt eines Fohlens hatte Ene aber auch noch nicht erlebt. Hagrid erklärte, dass man ja bei den Pferden oft helfen müsste, wenn ein Fohlen zur Welt kam, und auch bei den Einhörnern wäre die Prozedur nicht so einfach, darum sollte man lieber für den Fall der Fälle dabei bleiben. Das Einhorn schien das selbst zu glauben, denn sonst wäre es kaum die ganze Zeit am Waldrand und in Hagrids Nähe geblieben.

Madam Pomfrey führte währenddessen Lil in die zauberkräftige Heilkunst ein und zeigt ihr ganz stolz den halb fertigen Trank Kalidasania, der von Sprachstörungen heilen sollte. Nebenher verarzteten sie gemeinsam einige Schüler mit anscheinend üblichen Wehwehchen: Prellungen und Schnittwunden durch umherfliegende Gegenstände, Wunden und Auswüchse durch missratene Zaubertränke, Verstauchungen durch riskante Flugmanöver und dergleichen mehr. Sogar Neville musste einmal behandelt werden, weil er es in Verwandlung geschafft hatte, aus einem Schnürsenkel eine Natter zu machen – und die Schlange hatte ihn sofort gebissen. 

Lil schwatzte Madam Pomfrey einige Arzneireste zur Selbstversorgung ab: Subnajakraut gegen Zahnschmerzen, Kajeputöl gegen Verstauchungen und Prellungen, Redimecula-Teeblätter gegen Kopfschmerzen, Ventressasaft gegen Bauchweh usw. Dann fiel Madam Pomfrey ein, dass Lil ab Mittwoch ja bei Professor Sprout Unterricht hatte, und begann darum, ihr anhand einer großen Bildtafel an der Wand des Krankenzimmers die Heilkräfte von Pflanzen und Früchten aufzuzählen: "Naja, weißt du, bei Professor Sprout lernst du ja nur, wie die Pflanzen am besten gedeihen, aber ich kann dir sagen, warum sie überhaupt gedeihen sollten, ich meine, welchen Nutzen wir davon haben. Hier, sieh mal, das ist ein Kajeputbaum, aus dem das Öl gewonnen wird. Hier ist ein Krowdaw-Strauch, aus seinen Beeren wird ein Mittel gegen Bluthochdruck gewonnen. Das ist ein Zeidlerbaum, seine Frucht ist essbar und sehr interessant für Frauen, denn wenn sich ein paar Stunden nach dem Essen die Zunge honiggelb färbt, ist das ein untrügliches Zeichen für eine Schwangerschaft. Das hier ist Lützenkresse, ein sogenanntes Unkraut, aber ein Sud aus den Blättern lässt jede Erkältung verschwinden. Und da haben wir...." So ging es weiter bis zum Abendessen.

Am Dienstag erhielt Harry eine weitere Eule seines Paten. Der hatte die Muggelnachrichten verfolgt, und danach hätten mehrere Medien, also übersinnlich begabte Muggel, eine Konzentration des Bösen verspürt, und zwar in der Gegend, in der Hogwarts lag; natürlich wussten die Muggel weder von Hogwarts noch von Hogsmeade, aber Sirius wusste es und konnte deshalb die Meldung zuordnen. 

Ene eilte nach dem Frühstück gleich wieder zu Hagrids Hütte, um ein paar sonderbare Tiere namens Stoliduppen zu füttern; Hagrid war zu sehr mit dem Einhorn beschäftigt und hatte deshalb Ene mit der Pflege dieser anscheinend gehirnarmen Tierchen beauftragt. "Sie sind ja niedlich wie Tribble, aber sogar zu doof, ihren Futternapf zu finden – kein Wunder, dass sie fast ausgestorben sind", erzählte Ene beim Weggehen.

Lil lernte heute bei Madam Pomfrey, wie man aus dem Eiter von Bubotublern eine Paste gegen Schuppenflechte zubereitet. Mittendrin sah Madam Pomfrey stirnrunzelnd durch die große Glasscheibe ihres Medikamentenzimmers in den Eingangsraum des Krankenflügels.

"Hach, da ist dieses Mädchen schon wieder... Hee, Kleine, kann ich dir nicht doch helfen?" 

Ein blondes Mädchen, schätzungsweise aus der sechsten Klasse, drückte sich scheu herum, sah dann erschrocken auf und meinte nur: "Ach, nein, vielen Dank!" Damit verließ sie eilig den Krankenflügel. 

"Sehr merkwürdig!" sagte Madam Pomfrey. "Sie war letzte Woche schon zweimal hier, aber kaum spreche ich sie an, ist sie auch schon wieder weg. Sie heißt Anna, aber ich hatte noch nie viel mit ihr zu tun. Kennst du sie?" 

Lil schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, schon mal ein Wort mit Anna gewechselt zu haben."

Ene erschien nicht zum Abendessen, und Hagrid fehlte ebenfalls. Die Schüler, die Hagrid am Nachmittag noch unterrichtet hatte, erzählten, dass der Unterricht früher geendet hatte, weil das Fohlen unterwegs sei. Harry und Ron verständigten sich darauf, spät noch zu Hagrid zu gehen. 

Hermine war davon nicht erbaut. "Ihr dürft nachts nicht aus dem Schloss, wollt ihr euch euer letztes Schuljahr vermasseln, nur weil ihr ein goldenes Einhorn-Fohlen sehen wollt? Den Schutzbann könnt ihr getrost Dumbledore überlassen, er weiß schon, was er tut." 

Ron sah sie fast mitleidig an. "Hermine, wir haben schon im ersten Jahr den Bann um den Stein der Weisen geknackt. Und Du-weißt-schon-wer würde sich garantiert auch an einem neuen Bann versuchen, oder?" 

Hermine sagte sehr leise: "Seid bloß vorsichtig!" 

Ron drückte sanft ihre Hand, und die beiden sahen sich lange an. 

Harry blickte zu Dumbledore am Lehrertisch und murmelte: "Hoffentlich kann er das kleine Einhorn beschützen." 

"Oh, wie süß!" klang eine eiskalte Stimme vom Tischende herüber; dort stand Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle. "Ein Pärchen, das Händchen hält, ein Angsthase, der sich Sorgen um ein frisches Einhorn macht und...", er sah an Lil herab, die bereits vom Tisch aufgestanden war, "und eine Schlampe, die nicht weiß, was sich gehört." 

Crabbe und Goyle schmunzelten. Lil trug einen Minirock und eine dezent gemusterte Strumpfhose, an der Malfoys Blick zu kleben schien. 

Hermine sah Lil ernst an und murmelte: "Ganz ruhig, gar nicht beachten." 

Aber Lil beachtete Malfoy sehr wohl. Sie setzte ein unnatürlich sanftes Lächeln auf, stellte ein Bein auf einen Stuhl und fuhr mit den Händen langsam am Bein entlang; Malfoy; Crabbe und Goyle folgten wie hypnotisiert mit ihren Köpfen jeder Bewegung ihrer Hände am Bein entlang. 

"Oh, Malfoy", sagte Lil in einer zuckersüßen Stimme, "gefällt dir nicht was du siehst? Spricht da etwa der Neid aus dir?" 

Crabbe und Goyle schienen zu Eis erstarrt zu sein, und Malfoy schluckte heftig bevor er fragen konnte: "Neid?" 

Lil sah ihn mitleidig an, ging auf Malfoy zu und drückte sich leicht gegen ihn. "Ja, ich weiß, du traust dich nicht, so was zu tragen, und deine beiden Schoßhündchen haben leider nicht die Figur dafür." 

Bei diesen Worten strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger an seiner Wange entlang und verließ dann schnurstracks die Halle. Malfoy und seine Kumpane waren sprachlos, aber Ron warf sich vor Lachen auf den Tisch. 

In der Ecke der Halle hatte Anna, das dünne blonde Mädchen vom Krankenflügel, die Szene mit steinerner Miene beobachtet.

Spät in der Nacht hörte Lil, wie Ene zurück kam. Lil stand auf und ging zu Ene hinüber. 

"Wie war's?" fragte sie. 

Ene sah ziemlich geschafft aus, aber sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Es war ja sooo toll! Aber es hat lange gedauert, das Fohlen kam erst gegen Mitternacht auf die Welt. Als Hagrid diese beiden kleinen goldenen Hufe fassen konnte, war es, als wäre der ganze Wald in ein goldenes Licht getaucht. Hagrid musste auch nicht viel ziehen, das schien alles ganz leicht zu gehen. Und dann dieses niedliche Fohlen! Wunderschön! Wir haben es gleich mit Stroh abgerieben, und dann hat die Mutter angefangen, es sauber zu lecken. Hagrid und ich haben nur da gestanden und gegrinst, obwohl es aus Kübeln geschüttet hat. Wir haben dann für alles gesorgt, was die beiden in nächster Zeit brauchen könnten, weil sie durch einen Bann geschützt werden sollen. Schließlich kam Dumbledore mit McGonagall, und mich haben sie weggeschickt. Schade! Aber ich klebe auch überall. Mann, haben wir geschwitzt! Lil, sei mir nicht böse, dass ich dich rausschmeiße, aber ich muss jetzt dringend duschen und ins Bett, sonst überlebe ich den morgigen Tag nicht", sagte Ene. 

Lil seufzte: "Macht gar nix, is' ja auch schon elend spät. Gute Nacht, Ene!" Lil stand auf und bekam fast die Tür ins Gesicht, die Ron heftig aufstieß.

"Helft mir mal!" sagte er leise. 

Harry hing halb auf Ron; Lil sprang hinzu und griff unter Harrys andere Schulter und half ihm zum Stuhl. 

Ron keuchte: "Es darf uns hier keiner finden!" 

Ene wollte die Tür schließen, aber sie blickte auf den Flur und winkte Ron heran: "Na, dann zaubere erstmal den Flur trocken, sonst seid ihr leicht zu verfolgen!" 

Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab, zeigte mit ihm auf die nassen Fußspuren im Flur und sagte: "_Desertium!_" Schon war der Flur wieder trocken. Schritte näherten sich, und Ene schloss schnell die Tür. 

"Kschsch", zischte Ron in Richtung Tisch. 

Sie waren mucksmäuschenstill. Vor der Tür hörten sie Schritte auf und ab gehen, dann aber wurden die Schritte immer leiser, und schließlich hörten sie entfernt eine Tür klappen. 

"Puh, war das knapp", stöhnte Ron.

"Wo hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Lil, die bei Harry stand. 

"Mein Knöchel, mein linker Knöchel. Ich bin umgeknickt. Aber ich glaube, er ist nur verstaucht", sagte Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. 

"Zeig mal, Bruch und Verstauchung kann ich schon unterscheiden", sagte Lil. 

Harry hob das Bein leicht an, und Lil zog ihm Schuh und Socke aus – beides pitschnass. 

"Ach ja!" sagte Ron, hob erneut seinen Zauberstab und trocknete auch Harrys und seine eigenen Sachen. 

Dann untersuchte Lil vorsichtig den Knöchel – trotzdem tat das Hin- und Herbewegen Harry ordentlich weh und er zog heftig Luft durch die zusammengepressten Zähne. 

"Nein, gebrochen ist er nicht", meinte Lil, "aber der Knöchel schwillt schon mächtig an. Es könnte eine Verstauchung, aber auch ein Bänderanriss sein. Du solltest gleich zu Madam Pomfrey." 

"Nein, das geht nicht!" rief Harry aufgeregt. 

Ron pflichtete ihm bei: "Wenn er jetzt da auftaucht, ist doch gleich klar, dass WIR da draußen waren. Filch sucht schließlich nach den Gestalten, die er eben gesehen hat. Harry, kannst du noch bis morgen früh durchhalten?" 

Harry nickte. "Ja, aber schlafen werde ich wohl nicht. Und auftreten kann ich auch nicht. Wie komme ich jetzt in unseren Turm?" 

"Na, wir werfen den Tarnumhang über und ich stütze dich, wie eben auch", erwiderte Ron cool. 

"Oh, den Trick will ich sehen", sagte Lil trocken, "wenn du ihn stützt und Harry geräuschvoll auf einem Bein durch die Schule hopst – hmhm, mal überlegen, wie lange wird Filch wohl brauchen, um euch zu schnappen?" 

"Mist! Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht!" rief Ron. 

Lil sagte nach einer kurzen Pause: "In meinem Zimmer habe ich ein paar Sachen von Madam Pomfrey, normalerweise hole ich mir nämlich öfter solche Blessuren. Ich hole die Sachen her." 

"Nein, ihr geht einfach alle rüber, sonst penne ich hier gleich auf dem Tisch, klebrig wie ich bin", wandte Ene ein und fügte hinzu: "Die paar Schritte wird Harry noch hinkriegen, und ich brauche dringend meinen Schlaf, sonst zerreißt mich Snape morgen in der Luft, wenn ich nicht fit bin. Morgen? Nee, nachher, es ist ja schon fast zwei Uhr. Bitte, geht rüber!" 

"Klar, das packe ich", sagte Harry und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Ron und Lil stützten ihn, und Ene hielt ihnen die Tür auf. 

Nebenan verarztete Lil Harrys Knöchel mit dem Kajeputöl und gab ihm auch ein Schmerzmittel. 

"Leg dich eine Weile hin, dann wird mit etwas Glück die Schwellung nicht so stark und das Schmerzmittel wirkt besser", riet Lil, und sie und Ron halfen Harry zum Bett. 

Dann zogen Ron und Lil die Stühle zum Bett und zu dritt sprachen sie leise über das, was draußen passiert war. 

Ron und Harry hatten sich hinausgeschlichen, um zu sehen, ob bei der Geburt des Fohlens alles in Ordnung ging. Sie hatten das Gelände nach Merkwürdigkeiten abgesucht und auch den Himmel beobachtet, falls das Dunkle Mal erscheinen sollte. Das Mal hatten sie zum Glück nicht gesehen, aber eine Art schwarzen Schatten, der durch die Bäume glitt, und dann noch einen zweiten, der sich dicht am Graben zur Schule hielt. "Das waren garantiert Todesser," meinte Ron. Beide Schatten waren dann in Richtung des Einhorns geglitten, und Harry und Ron waren ihnen gefolgt. Aber etwa hundert Meter vor dem Ort, an dem gerade ein goldenes Fohlen zur Welt gekommen war, sah es so aus, als wäre ein Blitz in die Schatten gefahren. Sie warfen sich wild hin und her, bäumten sich auf, und schossen dann auf Ron und Harry zu. In Panik waren die beiden geflohen, und beim Sprung über den Graben war Harry auf den regenassen Gras ausgerutscht und umgeknickt. Er und Ron waren kurze Zeit am Grabenrand liegen geblieben und hatten gesehen, wie die Schatten nach Süden verschwunden waren; anscheinend hatten sie die beiden Jungen nicht bemerkt. Dann hatte Ron Harry zur Schule gestützt, und beide erreichten durchweicht auch die Eingangshalle, aber Filch hatte wohl irgendwo auf der Lauer gelegen und das Portal zuklappen gehört. Drei Sekunden später hörten sie ihn heraneilen und waren in ihrer Not in Enes Zimmer geflüchtet.

Nachdem nun alles erzählt war, wollte Harry ausprobieren, ob er jetzt besser laufen könnte – es war ein totaler Fehlschlag, denn ihm stiegen gleich Tränen in die Augen. 

"Das wird nichts, Harry", winkte Ron ab, "am besten bleibst du die Nacht über hier, ich lege oben dein Kissen unter deine Decke und hole dich im Morgengrauen ab und bringe dich zum Krankenflügel. Dann kriegt auch keiner mit, dass du nicht in deinem Bett warst. In Ordnung?" 

Harry sah Ron mit großen Augen an: "Wo soll ich denn hier schlafen, auf zwei Stühlen? Dann breche ich mir wirklich noch etwas." 

Lil runzelte die Stirn und sagte: "Na, das Bett ist doch fast anderthalb Meter breit, und so dick sind wir beide nicht. Wenn du auf dieser Seite schläfst, nehme ich halt die andere. Wir werden uns schon nicht ins Gehege kommen. Oder schnarchst du?" 

Harry lächelte: "Das nicht, aber es ist doch ziemlich viel verlangt." 

"Damit kann ich gut leben", meinte Lil, "und Ron sicher auch. Der hängt hier doch auch schon auf halb sieben. Glaubst du, du schaffst es unbemerkt bis zum Turm?" 

"Sicher, ich habe ja kein Hinkebein, und ich nehme den Tarnumhang mit", erwiderte Ron scherzhaft. Er ging zur Tür und lauschte. "Scheint alles ruhig zu sein. Na dann, bis morgen!" und damit schlüpfte er lautlos aus der Tür.

Lil schloss die Tür ab und fragte: "Brauchst du noch irgendwas, Harry?" 

Harry schmunzelte. "Ja, das Bad. Warte..." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und zauberte sich aus der Vorhangstange am Fenster eine klapprige Gehhilfe. "Dann brauche wenigstens nicht zu hopsen", sagte er. Er humpelte ins Bad, und Lil legte sich hundemüde auf der anderen Seite ins Bett. Dass Harry zurückkam und sich auch wieder hinlegte, hörte sie schon nicht mehr.

**Aha!**

Harry wachte sehr früh auf. Es dämmerte gerade, und Lil schlief tief und fest. Harry hatte keine Schmerzen, richtete sich auf und versuchte, sich hinzustellen. Es war gar kein Problem, er konnte den verstauchten Fuß wieder voll belasten. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch und zog sich die Schuhe an. Dann dachte er, dass er Lil doch gar nicht wecken müsste, er könnte ihr doch einfach eine kurze Nachricht schreiben, dass es ihm prima ging, und dann verschwinden, bevor Ron an die Tür klopfte. Lils Schreibsachen lagen auf dem Tisch, und er zog die Pergamente zu sich heran. Er brauchte ja nur ein kleines Stück unbeschriebenes Pergament, das er leise abreißen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf die geschriebenen Worte. Zauberformeln. Ganz normal eben. Oder? Moment mal – das waren ja lauter Anfängersachen. Sogar die einfachsten Sprüche, die viele Schüler schon vor ihrer Einschulung beherrschten, waren aufgeschrieben und mit Erläuterungen versehen worden. Dann wieder Formeln für Fortgeschrittene, alles durcheinander. Er besah sich die Titel der Bücher auf dem Tisch: _Was ist Zauberei?, Die magische Welt: eine Einführung für Muggeleltern von Hexen und Zauberern, Die Geschichte Hogwarts_ und _Wie Sie verbergen können, dass Sie ein Squib sind_. Harry stutze und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Sachen auf dem Tisch. Muggeleltern, Squibs? Wozu brauchte eine Hexe im Praktikum solche Bücher? Und warum schrieb sie sich lauter Zauberformeln auf, die sie und auch jeder Squib längst im Schlaf können musste? Er sah hastig die anderen Pergamente durch – alle waren mit dem gleichen Sammelsurium an Zaubersprüchen beschrieben. Plötzlich drehte sich Lil zu ihm herum, das Rascheln der Pergamente hatte sie geweckt und ihr sofort klar gemacht, wo sie war, darum sah sie das Zimmer heute auf Anhieb. 

Sie blickte Harry verschlafen an. "Hi, wie geht's dir?" fragte sie. 

"Meinem Knöchel geht's gut, wenn du das meinst. Ich bin nur gerade ziemlich erschüttert. Lil, bist du ein Muggel?" 

Harry hatte die Frage sehr ruhig gestellt, aber in seiner Stimme hatte ein Zittern gelegen. Lil setzte sich auf, sah Harry sehr ernst an und schwieg. Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte Lil ungläubig an. 

"Ich hab also recht, ja? Wie bist du hierher gekommen?" 

"Mit dem Hogwarts Express, das weißt du doch."

"Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Wie konntest du die Schule betreten?"

"Was soll ich sagen? Es ging einfach."

"Wie hast du das mit den Lehrern gedreht?"

"Dazu darf ich dir nichts sagen."

"Dann ist Ene also auch ein Muggel, und diese Schule im Hindukusch habt ihr nie besucht?"

"Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es da eine Zaubererschule gibt."

"Du hast die ganze Zeit gelogen?"

"Nein, aber ich habe nicht durchgehend die Wahrheit gesagt. Was sollte ich denn machen?"

"Na, komm, welche Lügen hast du noch erzählt?"

"Was willst du? Meinst du etwas Bestimmtes?"

"Oh, zum Beispiel, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich magst – war das auch gelogen?"

"Nein, das war höchstens untertrieben."

Harry hielt inne. "Untertrieben?" fragte er nach eine Pause. "Was soll das denn wieder heißen?"

Zu einer Antwort kam Lil nicht mehr, weil Schritte auf dem Gang zu hören waren. Es klopfte zaghaft an die Tür, und Ron flüsterte: "Seid ihr schon wach? Lasst mich rein!"

Harry schloss auf und ließ Ron eintreten. 

Ron staunte: "Wow, dir geht's ja schon wieder richtig gut, was? Willst du trotzdem in den Krankenflügel?" 

"Ja", sagte Harry verbittert, "das ist mir lieber. Hier gehen einige Sachen nicht mit rechten Dingen zu." 

Die beiden verließen den Raum, und Lil ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken – aber einschlafen konnte sie nicht mehr.

Als Lil fast fertig war, zum Frühstück zu gehen, klopfte es erneut an ihre Tür. Sie öffnete. 

Harry stand draußen und sagte nur: "Ich muss mit dir reden. Jetzt." 

Lil ließ ihn eintreten, setzte sich und begann, sich die Haare hochzustecken. 

"Nimm doch Platz", bot sie Harry an, aber der winkte ab.

"Nein, danke, ich bin ein bisschen nervös, weißt du? Also, nun mal raus mit der Sprache: Was haben zwei Muggel hier verloren, und wie konntet ihr die Lehrer zu sowas rumkriegen?" 

Lil stöhnte. "Harry, dazu darf ich dir wirklich nichts sagen, das habe ich versprochen. Geh zu den Lehrern, und sag es ihnen, oder frag sie, was du wissen möchtest, aber ich wurde zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet." 

Harry dachte eine Weile nach, hin und wieder fuhr er sich mit den Händen wild durch die Haare; sein Atem ging stockend. 

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht so schnell!" platzte er dann heraus. "Ich kann mir noch keinen Reim auf die Sache machen, und solange ich komplett im Dunklen tappe, werde ich das nicht hinausposaunen. Wer weiß, was dahinter steckt. Und du bist ja nicht bereit, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen." 

Lil sah ihn flehentlich an. "Harry, bitte! Ich hab's versprochen. Würdest du denn besser von mir denken, wenn ich ein gegebenes Versprechen mal eben in die Tonne trete?" 

Jetzt raufte sich Harry die Haare und ging auf und ab. "Mist, ich kann überhaupt nichts denken! Das macht mich irre! Es passiert einfach zuviel. Ihr könntet mit einem ganz bestimmten Auftrag hier sein, zum Guten oder zum Bösen. Vielleicht hat euch sogar das Zaubereiminsterium als Spione geschickt, wer weiß? Die fällen da die sonderbarsten Entscheidungen. Andererseits könntet ihr eine Gefahr für die ganze Schule darstellen. Wenn ich nur wüsste..." 

Lil war aufgestanden und griff ihm an die Schulter. "Harry, wir stellen ganz sicher keine Gefahr für die Schule dar, soviel darf ich dir bestimmt sagen. Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf. Ene und ich sind total harmlos, ehrlich." 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Oft genug habe ich hier Leute falsch eingeschätzt. Sirius, Peter Pettigrew und so weiter. Ehe ich mich zu einer Entscheidung über dich und Ene durchringe, will ich ausgiebig über die Sache nachdenken. Ich werde dieses Geheimnis erst mal bewahren, aber mir ist nicht wohl dabei. Wenn mir bei dir oder Ene etwas auffällt, das ich bedrohlich finde, seid ihr fällig. Alles klar?" 

Lil nickte. Harry nickte ebenfalls und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. 

Gleich darauf kam Ene herein. "Welcher Elefant ist denn Harry über die Leber getrampelt? Der hat nicht mal ‚Guten Morgen' gesagt." 

Lil pustete Luft aus den Tiefen ihrer Lunge: "Er hat rausgefunden, dass wir Muggel sind."

**Das läuft nicht rund**

Beim Frühstück waren Harry und Lil ausgesprochen ruhig, was man von Ene nicht sagen konnte. Sie war sehr aufgekratzt, weil heute ihr Unterricht bei Professor Snape beginnen sollte – und was sie so darüber gehört hatte, war ja auch nicht gerade beruhigend. Sie verabschiedete sich von den anderen, als würde sie ihren Gang zum Schafott antreten, dabei war es nur die Treppe nach unten, immer schön den öligen Haaren des Professors hinterher.

Im Keller, wo er Zaubertränke unterrichtete, war es kalt und irgendwie muffig – passend zu Snapes Laune. Nicht nur seine Schüler, auch Ene konnte ihm nichts recht machen.

"Ms Walim, schüren Sie das Feuer noch viel stärker... nein, noch stärker... das war zuviel, wieder etwas weniger...na, so wenig auch wieder nicht, stellen Sie sich doch nicht so dumm an!" 

In Ene staute sich Ärger an. 

Sie musste Heuschrecken entbeinen. ("Nicht so zimperlich, Ms Walim, die Tiere sind doch schon tot.")

Sie musste Zwiebelsud abfüllen. ("Oh, Ms Walim, Tränen? Schade um Ihr Augen-Makeup!")

Sie musste an den Brauversuchen der Schüler schnuppern. ("Sehen Sie alle her, Ms Walims Gesicht ist ganz grün geworden, also haben Sie zu viele Saurachblätter hineingestreut.")

Es lief gar nicht gut; und Enes Laune war auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn ungefähr bei Minus sieben angekommen.

Die zweite Unterrichtsklasse des Vormittags war die diesjährige Abschlussklasse, und Malfoy schien es zu genießen, auch noch auf Enes Nerven einen Holzschuhtanz aufzuführen. Er ließ sein Wiegemesser ‚versehentlich' auf Enes Schuh fallen. Dann stolperte er so unglücklich, dass er sich gerade noch abfangen konnte, seine Handvoll Fliegenbeine aber leider, leider in Enes Haaren landete. 

Entnervt half Ene auf Snapes Anordnung hin nun Neville dabei, durch sein schwieriges Rezept der heutigen Stunde zu kommen, möglichst ohne eine Zutat zu vergessen. Mittendrin befahl Snape sie aber zu Malfoys Kessel, weil Malfoy meinte, sein Trank sei so gut gelungen, dass die Praktikantin ihn unbedingt kosten solle. 

Ene starrte auf das dunkelgrüne Gebräu, rümpfte die Nase und fragte: "Was stellt das Zeug an?" 

"Das ist eine Überraschung!" strahlte Malfoy hinterlistig, "Professor Snape wird begeistert sein."

"Aha," sagte Ene kühl, "dann soll er es doch kosten. Ich rühre das Zeug nicht an."

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich. "Ms Walim, Sie werden auf der Stelle diesen Trank probieren!"

Ene richtete sich kerzengerade auf und sah Snape in die Augen. "Ich bin zum Lernen hier, nicht als Vorkoster. Langen Sie nur tüchtig zu, ich werde Ihnen nichts wegtrinken."

Die ganze Klasse hielt den Atem an. Widerworte gegen Snape?

Seamus flüsterte: "Ohhh, ich fürchte, das bedeutet das Ende der Welt wie wir sie kennen!"

Snapes Augen nahmen die Formen zweier Bindestriche an. Er zischte: "Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Nehmen Sie den Löffel und kosten Sie! Das ist ein Teil des Lehrstoffes, den ich Ihnen vermitteln werde." Er stand ganz still.

Ene sah ihn unschuldig an. "Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe bereits eine Aufgabe, die noch nicht erledigt ist: Ich soll Neville bei seinem Trank helfen." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zu Neville hinüber, dem gar nicht wohl war in seiner Haut.

Snape kam mit großen Schritten hinter ihr her. "Das ist Insubordination! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Praktikumszeugnis dementsprechend aussieht. Sie haben der Anweisung eines Lehrers nicht Folge geleistet..."

"Jetzt halten Sie aber mal den Ball flach!" rief Ene dazwischen, "eins nach dem anderen. Zuerst hatten Sie mir aufgetragen, Neville zu helfen, und bevor die Aufgabe erledigt war, haben Sie mir schon eine neue befohlen. So geht das auch nicht. Das unterstützt nicht den Lernprozess. Und Ihre Argumentation ist auch nicht..." 

Die Schüler starrten gebannt auf die Szene; Ene und Snape wurden zunehmend lauter. Niemand achtete auf Nevilles Kessel, in dem es, da das enthaltene Gebräu nicht mehr umgerührt wurde, brodelte und zischte, bis sich mit einem Knall ein Geysir aus teerartiger Masse über Snape, Ene und Neville ergoss. 

"Iiihhh" und "Uäääh" drang aus den Kehlen der anderen Schüler. 

Snape war wieder ganz ruhig. "Sehr schön, Mr. Longbottom. Gut, dass Ihr Trank schon so zerkocht war, dass die Flüssigkeit zumindest keinerlei Zauberwirkung mehr hat. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Gehen Sie sich umziehen. Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Ms Walim, gehen Sie sich sorgfältig waschen, Ihre merkwürdige Kriegsbemalung ist hier fehl am Platze!"

Enes Stimme wurde biestig: "Das sagt mir ausgerechnet der Mann mit den fettigsten Haaren der Schule? Wenn Ms Norris Ihnen auf den Kopf spränge, würde sie abrutschen." Noch während Snape versuchte, seine auf Tellergröße geweiteten Augen wieder auf normale Ausmaße zu bringen, war Ene aus der Tür und schlug sie zu. Rummms! 

Wutschnaubend stapfte sie durch die Gänge zu ihrem Zimmer. Da gleich die Mittagspause begann, hielten sich schon einige Schüler in der Eingangshalle auf, und Lil, die gerade aus dem Kräutergarten kam, sah Ene in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden und eilte hinterher.

Auf Lils Klopfen kam von drinnen ein lautes: "Was denn?"

Vorsichtig öffnete Lil die Tür. "Huhu, Ene, bloß ich, keine Panik. Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Ja!" schnauzte Ene und pellte sich dabei aus ihren triefenden und ekelhaft stinkenden Klamotten. 

"Oha!" sagte Lil. "Ene, bist du in den Kessel mit Zaubertrank gefallen? Soll ich dir einen Hinkelstein besorgen?"

"Keine Witze, Lil! Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung! Heute ist jede Fliege fällig, die mich ärgert, und wenn ich mit einem Granatwerfer auf sie zielen müsste! Ich muss duschen." 

"O.K., ich hole uns Essen aus der Halle, dann können wir hier in Ruhe futtern während deine Haare trocknen." 

Lil verzog sich in die Halle und lud dort rasch zwei Teller voll, mit denen sie zu Ene zurückkehrte. Ene hatte sich geringfügig beruhigt und erzählte beim Essen, was vorgefallen war.

"Meine Rache wird furchtbar sein! Gegen mich ist Godzilla ein Plüschtierchen. Ich werde Snape auf kleiner Flamme rösten und dann zermalmen, denn in meiner Wut wiege ich vier Zentner, mindestens." 

Lil zog eine Grimasse. "Ene, Mäuschen, ganz ruhig, du wirst dich doch nicht ernsthaft mit Snape anlegen wollen? Du erinnerst dich, dass er ein ausgewachsener Zauberer ist, ja?"

Ene lachte verächtlich: "Pah, er ist ein Mann, den krieg' ich schon klein!"

Damit ließ sie ihre Gabel auf den Teller fallen und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Während sie einige Sachen begutachtete, murmelte sie vor sich hin: "Meine Kriegsbemalung gefällt ihm nicht? Na warte, Kerl, so rote Lippen wie meine wirst du vermutlich nie wieder zu sehen kriegen. Ah, das ist gut!" 

Sie zog einen schwarzen, aber dünnen und durchscheinenden knöchellangen Rock aus dem Schrank und dazu eine ebenfalls schwarze Ledercorsage. 

Lil hustete. "Du willst das im Unterricht tragen? Läuft deine Rache unter dem Titel: ,Wie ich seine Hose zum Platzen brachte'?"

Ene grinste diabolisch. "Hübscher Titel, oder?" Damit verschwand sie im Bad und kam erst kurz vor Ende der Mittagspause wieder heraus. Zum Domina-Look fehlte eigentlich nur noch eine Peitsche. Ihr Makeup war stark, aber diesmal waren ihre Lippen nicht schwarz.

"Huuha, wie heißt die Farbe deines Lippenstifts? Bordellrot?" fragte Lil.

"Dicht dran", sagte Ene, "und jetzt hebt sich der Vorgang zum nächsten Akt."

Lil ging kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Kräutergarten, für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Sprout. Sie hatte Enes Bild so deutlich vor Augen, dass sie den Weg kaum wahrnahm und prompt mit einem Blondschopf zusammenstieß.

"Hoppla! Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht!" 

Das blonde Mädchen war Anna, die Ringe unter den Augen hatte und ziemlich verstört wirkte. "Macht nichts, ist nix passiert", sagte sie sehr leise. 

"Bist du sicher? Du siehst echt fertig aus. Willst du dich nicht mal von Madam Pomfrey anschauen lassen? Du warst doch schon ein paar mal bei ihr." 

Anna schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. "Nein, es ist alles in .. Ordnung, alles ist.. guhuhuuuuu..." 

Sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Lil nahm sie sanft in den Arm. 

"Ach herrje, na so gut wohl doch nicht. Erzähl mal, was dich fertig macht, ich kann auch die Klappe halten." 

Sie führte Anna zu einer ruhigen Ecke und versuchte, ihr das Problem zu entlocken. Es dauerte zwar ein paar Minuten, aber dann kam Lil dahinter, dass Anna fürchtete, schwanger zu sein. 

"Sicher bist du dir nicht, Anna?" fragte sie. 

Anna schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kann man das feststellen? Ich will nicht, dass es jemand erfährt!" 

Lil legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Madam Pomfrey erzählte mir von der Zeidlerfrucht, die man bei Verdacht essen kann. Wenn die Zunge dann nach ein paar Stunden gelb wie Honig ist, ist man schwanger. Bleibt die Zunge rot wie immer, dann erwartet man kein Kind. Ich habe den Zeidlerbaum schon bei Professor Sprout gesehen und kann dir eine Frucht holen. Dann weißt du zumindest Bescheid."

"Danke", seufzte Anna.

"Anna, mach dir keine Sorgen, egal, was der Test sagt. Viele Kinder sind eine Überraschung für die Eltern, und machen sie trotzdem glücklich. Und du bist auch garantiert nicht alleine, nicht mal hier in der Schule. Madam Pomfrey wäre sicher begeistert, eine Schwangerschaft hatte sie hier in der Schule ja noch nicht zu betreuen. Und Professor Dumbledore hätte ganz bestimmt nichts gegen Zauberernachwuchs, schließlich soll die Schule doch noch lange bestehen. Und außerhalb der Schule, tja, wie steht's denn mit dem vielleicht werdenden Vater?" 

Anna senkte den Blick. "Als ich ihm sagte, dass es womöglich passiert ist, hat er gemeint, ich solle ihm doch nicht mit so was kommen. Erst solle ich mal abwarten, und dann würde er schon eine Lösung finden, die seinen Ruf nicht gefährdet. Echte Hilfe habe ich von ihm wohl nicht zu erwarten." 

Anna schluckte trocken, und Lil seufzte. "Kerle! War dir denn schon vorher aufgefallen, dass er ein Ekelpaket ist? Warum hast du dich auf ihn eingelassen?" 

Anna lächelte zaghaft. "Na ja, er sieht gut aus, kommt aus einer angesehenen Familie, er ist klug, und er hat so... eine Art, jemanden zu überreden. Es ist einfach passiert, in den Ferien. Da war so eine Veranstaltung auf dem Anwesen seiner Eltern, es sollte ein Verein zur Erhaltung des reinen Blutes gegründet werden, und meine Eltern haben mich mitgenommen. Es war toll, mit Musik und Tanz – er hat mit mir getanzt und mir so viele Komplimente gemacht. Dann sind wir spazieren gegangen und ... naja." 

Lil kniff die Augen zusammen. "Nach dem, was du gerade erzählt hast, darf ich da mal einen Schuss ins Blaue wagen? Dieser Typ, ist das Malfoy?" 

Anna wirkte zu Tode erschrocken. "Um Himmels willen, sag das bloß keinem! Das gibt nur Ärger, bitte!" 

Lil strich Anna über den Kopf. "Nur keine Bange, ich werde das schon nicht ausplaudern. Ich gebe dir nachher vor dem Abendessen die Zeidlerfrucht. Und wenn du morgen weißt, was Sache ist, sagst du mir gleich Bescheid, ja? Dann sehen wir weiter." Anna nickte stumm, und dann trennten sie sich.

**Snapy-Baby**

Ene betrat den Keller erst, als alle Schüler bereits Platz genommen hatten und Snape sich hinter seinem Podest aufgebaut hatte. Das Licht, dass hinter Ene durch die noch offene Tür fiel, ließ Snape genau erkennen, WIE durchscheinend Enes Rock wirklich war, und er wandte seine Augen schnell ab. Anscheinend wollte er einen erneuten Vorfall wie am Vormittag tatsächlich vermeiden, aber eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen gewann wohl doch eine gewisse Boshaftigkeit in ihm wieder die Oberhand. Nichts ging ihm schnell genug, und er hetzte Ene hin und her um dies zu holen, das wegzubringen, jenen Topf zu reinigen... Als er Ene schließlich anwies, ein Glasfläschchen erneut auszuspülen, weil es nicht richtig sauber sei, tat sie, wie ihr geheißen und ging dann langsam auf Snape zu, der an seinem Lehrertisch saß. Sie baute sich vor seinem Tisch auf und beugte sich tief hinunter, bis ihr Oberkörper parallel zur Tischplatte verlief und sie ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch stützte. In den Händen drehte sie das Glasfläschchen hin und her, exakt auf Höhe des Ausschnitts ihrer Corsage. 

"Ich bin unsicher, Professor, ist das Fläschchen denn nun richtig sauber?" hauchte sie.

Snapes Augen hatten wieder einen plötzlichen Wachstumsschub, er schluckte trocken und hustete leicht. "Äh, ja, äh, ich denke, dasssssssss ist schon gut so..." brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. Nervös ließ er seine Augen immer wieder zu den Schülern gleiten, aber nach wenigen Sekunden kehrten sie stets zurück zu Ene. 

Ene lächelte süßlich und zog eine winzige Bürste, etwa in der Größe eines Mascarabürstchens hervor und sagte: "Sehen Sie, mit dieser Bürste kommt man auch in die kleinsten Winkel, man muss sie nur immer wieder schön hinein- und hinausgleiten lassen", und damit schob sie Bürste in die Flasche, zog sie wieder ein Stück heraus, schob sie erneut ganz hinein usw. Snape schien wie hypnotisiert. 

"Ist das so zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Professor?" fragte Ene unschuldig.

Snape starrte auf das Fläschchen – zumindest schien es so. Aber als Ene das Fläschchen auf den Tisch stellte, blieb Snapes Blick auf unveränderter Höhe, also am Rand von Enes Corsage.

"Professor?" fragte Ene.

"Hmhm?" kam die geistesabwesende Antwort.

Und plötzlich war Enes Stimme eiskalt: "Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen wollen, sehen Sie mir gefälligst in die Augen, also etwas höher! Der andere Bereich geht Sie nichts an!"

Snape schreckte auf. Ene griff das Fläschchen und stellte es in ein Regal. 

Snape wirkte etwas orientierungslos und sagte fast tonlos zu seinen Schülern: "Ähm, bis zur nächsten Stunde wiederholen Sie die letzten beiden Kapitel und schreiben einen Aufsatz über.. äh... das Gelernte. Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Ene ging sofort durch das Getümmel der Schüler und gab Snape keine Gelegenheit zu einem weiteren Wortwechsel.

Vor dem Abendessen gab Lil heimlich eine Zeidlerfrucht an Anna, die damit umgehend in ihr Haus verschwand.

Harry wirkte nicht mehr so verkrampft wie am Vormittag. Er erzählte, dass er Dumbledore von der nächtlichen Sichtung zweier schwarzer Gestalten am Waldrand berichtet hatte; nur die Tatsache, dass er sie draußen und nicht von der Schule aus gesehen hatte, war unerwähnt geblieben. Dumbledore hatte Harry versichert, dass alles Notwendige zum Schutz des Einhornfohlens getan werde, und dass er die beiden schattenartigen Gestalten ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, denn sie seien in der Nacht an den frisch ausgesprochenen Zauberbann geraten und daher wie aufgeschreckte Hühner geflohen.

Kurz bevor das Essen aufgetragen wurde, erklärte Dumbledore Einzelheiten für den Ablauf des kommenden Samstags, nämlich welche Jahrgangsstufe wie lange beim Fest in den _Drei Besen_ bleiben durfte, welcher Lehrer die Schüler jeweils hin und wieder zurück begleiten solle, dass auch die Praktikantinnen teilnehmen dürften usw. So hatten die Schüler Gesprächsstoff für den ganzen Abend. 

Ene, Hermine und Lil wollten sich noch ein Weilchen zusammensetzen und das Aufrüschen am Samstag planen. Auf dem Weg zu den Gästezimmern kamen sie an einer Gruppe Lehrer vorbei, unter ihnen Sprout, Hooch, Flitwick und Snape. 

Hermine erzählte gerade: "... und Lil, wir können uns ja gegenseitig die Haare hochstecken, dann geht das besser...", da fiel Ene ihr ins Wort, genau als sie an Snape vorbeiging: "Ja, aber vorher unbedingt die Haare WASCHEN, manche Leute scheinen das ja über Jahre nicht zu tun!"

Snapes versteinerte Miene nahm aber niemand wahr.

**Die letzten Unterrichtsstunden**

Als Lil am Donnerstag aufstand und das Zimmer um sie herum wieder sehen konnte, klopfte es schon an ihre Tür. Anna stand mit einem glücklichen Lächeln davor. Lil ließ sie herein, und kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, sprudelte Anna auch schon los: "Guck, meine Zunge ist ganz normal, wie immer. Ich bin also nicht schwanger! Ich habe bestimmt nichts gegen Kinder, aber ich bin trotzdem froh! Eigentlich möchte ich es am liebsten hinausschreien, aber es soll keiner wissen. Und weißt du, was? Am wenigsten soll Draco es erfahren. Der war so unfein zu mir, dass ich ihn noch zappeln und schwitzen sehen will, ob ich seinen "guten Ruf" gefährden könnte. Ha! Was meinst du dazu, bin ich unfair?"

Lil grinste. "Nee, lass ihn ruhig schmoren, der gehört sowieso mal ordentlich gedeckelt. Iss in nächster Zeit ganz kräftig, und wenn sich dann feine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bilden, streichst du dir am besten sanft über den Bauch und seufzt. Das dürfte ihn schaffen."

Anna juchzte vor Freude, verabschiedete sich und hopste fröhlich davon.

Zum Unterricht am Donnerstag hatte Ene sich wieder fast wie üblich gekleidet, aber auch heute hatte ihr Oberteil einen enormen Ausschnitt und ihr Mund ein enormes Rot. Zuerst beachtete sie Snape nicht weiter und befolgte nur seine Anweisungen. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass er sie BAT, Dinge zu tun. Und es waren heute noch nicht einmal eklige Dinge. Ene sah ihn genau an, ob er vielleicht krank sei. Sie staunte Bauklötze in der Größe von Ytong-Steinen: Snape hatte seine Haare gewaschen! Da hing keine strähnige schwarze Matte mehr, sondern sein schulterlanges Haar wippte locker bei jedem seiner Schritte. 

Als sie ihn dann sagen hörte: "Ms Walim, würden Sie mir bitte die grüne Flasche aus dem Regal bringen?" erfüllte sie seinen Wunsch mit offenem Mund. Sie überreichte ihm die Flasche und blickte ihn an, als wäre er ein eben vom Himmel gefallener Ziggy Stardust.

"Ms Walim, ist Ihnen nicht wohl?" Snape klang tatsächlich besorgt. 

Ene hatte das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein und murmelte: "Das ist 'ne schöne Flasche. Was ist damit nicht in Ordnung?"

Snape bot ihr seinen Stuhl an und fragte, ob sie Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen wolle, was Ene mit einem "Unbedingt!" quittierte. Daraufhin ordnete Snape einen der Schüler ab, Ene zum Krankenflügel zu geleiten. 

Madam Pomfrey sah in Enes blasses und entrücktes Gesicht und fragte: "Aber, Mädchen, was ist denn mit dir los? Du wirkst ja ganz verstört."

Ene ließ sich auf ein Bett fallen und stöhnte: "Ich habe ausgesprochen lebhafte Halluzinationen. Könnte an mangelnder Tabakzufuhr liegen. Haben Sie etwas zu rauchen?"

Beim Mittagessen war Ene wieder fit und erzählte Lil, Hermine, Ron, Harry und Neville von Snapes seltsamer Verwandlung. Und kaum hatte sie mit ihrer Geschichte geendet, als Snape zu ihr an den Tisch trat und fragte: "Geht es Ihnen besser, Ms Walim?"

Ene verschluckte sich fast an einer Kartoffel, brachte aber ein: "Oh ja, vielen Dank und bis nachher!" heraus.

Snape legte ihr leicht die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Das freut mich!" Dann ging er zum Lehrertisch und ließ das Grüppchen um Ene erstaunt zurück.

Ron fand als Erster seine Stimme wieder: "Der Haarwäsche muss eine Gehirnwäsche vorausgegangen sein."

Auch Lil konnte es nicht fassen. "Ene, was habt ihr gestern in der letzten Stunde gebraut? Irgendwas mit merkwürdigen Pilzen?"

Jedenfalls hielt Snapes sonderbares Verhalten auch den Nachmittag über an. Ganz zum Schluss bedankte er sich sogar bei Ene für die gute Mitarbeit und sagte: "Nun, wir werden uns sicher noch beim Fest am Samstag sehen. Ich werde Sie jedenfalls kaum verfehlen können, denn um Sie herum wird sicher eine ganze Traube ... junger Männer versammelt sein." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Kellerraum und ließ Ene sprachlos zurück.

Lil hatte die ersten beiden Stunden des Nachmittagsunterrichts bei Professor Sprout damit zugebracht, mit Fünftklässlern Ljubljurosen zu veredeln. Diese zauberhafte Rosenart hatte ganz weiche Dornen, an denen man sich glücklicherweise nicht pieken konnte. Handschuhe waren deshalb unnötig, aber dafür mussten alle eine kräftige Nasenklammer tragen, denn der Duft dieser Rosen ließ jeden Schnupperer in einen Liebesrausch verfallen. Professor Sprout hatte aber gleich am Anfang der Stunde mit drakonischen Strafen gedroht, falls irgendjemand Blödsinn machen sollte, und so verlief der Unterricht komplikationslos. In der nächsten Stunde allerdings sah das für Lil ganz anders aus. Die Abschlussschüler von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff sollten Krallblättchen umtopfen, etwa 350 Pflanzen von der Größe einer Melone.

"Ihr habt ja alle schon im zweiten Schuljahr gelernt, wie man mit den Krallblättchen umgeht, also dann, je früher ihr fertig seid, desto eher ist auch der Unterricht beendet. Ms Ceslas, Sie machen auch mit."

Lil stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. In ihrem zweiten Schuljahr hatte sie Mengen und Teilmengen mit Plastikkärtchen gebildet, aber doch keine Krallblättchen umgetopft. Unsicher sah sie sich um; neben ihr stand Harry, der gerade eine Reihe größerer Tontöpfe vor sich aufbaute.

"Harry, bitte hilf mir!" flüsterte Lil ihm unauffällig zu. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen muss. Können mich diese Biester beißen?"

Harry warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Dann stellte er ein paar Töpfe zu ihr herüber und flüsterte dabei zurück: "Fass nur unterhalb der Zweige an, die Krallblättchen können nur nach oben schnappen. Guck mir einfach zu."

Lil sortierte Töpfe und Erde um sich her, während sie Harry dabei zusah, wie er ein Krallblättchen umtopfte. Dann versuchte sie es auch, und es funktionierte.

"Ich danke dir!" raunte sie ihm zu.

Harry lächelte. "Kein Problem! Ich bin nicht gehässig."

"Ich weiß, dass du ein netter Kerl bist. Oder glaubst du, ich hätte jeden in meinem Bett schlafen lassen?" gab Lil zurück.

"Ich habe dich nicht verraten", meinte Harry.

"Ich dich auch nicht", erwiderte Lil. Und dann grinsten sie beide.

Der Freitag kam, und damit wieder Professor McGonagalls endlose Belehrungen für die Praktikantinnen. McGonagalls Gebaren war nicht abzulesen, ob sie mit ihnen zufrieden war oder nicht. Während der Stunden in Verwandlung mussten sie heute ihre sämtlichen Biologiekenntnisse hervorkramen, um den Schülern zu erläutern, welche Tiere, die ihnen McGonagall vorstellte, sich wie und warum ähnelten, ob es sich um phänotypische oder genotypische Ähnlichkeiten handelte usw. Nach Unterrichtsschluss nahm McGonagall Ene und Lil wieder mit ins Lehrerzimmer, wo die anderen Lehrer schon warteten.

"Nun, meine Damen, da bereits heute der letzte Unterricht für Sie stattgefunden hat, und in der morgigen Feiertagslaune an ein sinnvolles Arbeiten kaum zu denken sein wird, werden Sie schon heute Ihre Praktikumszeugnisse erhalten. Das Kollegium hat sich heute Mittag auf die Texte geeinigt. Bitte, lesen Sie Ihre Zeugnisse sorgfältig durch, ob Sie irgendwelche Einwände haben oder Besonderheiten zusätzlich Erwähnung finden sollten. Falls nein, können Sie die Zeugnisse nachher von Professor Dumbledore unterschreiben lassen."

Sie händigte Ene und Lil je ein großes Pergament aus, auf dem – die erstaunlichsten Dinge standen. "Hervorragendes Betragen," "stets hilfsbereit," "die Aufgaben mit Freude und Kreativität zu vollster Zufriedenheit erledigt" und weitere Formulierungen, die zu schön waren, um wahr zu sein. Und die Lehrer um den Tisch lächelten, sogar Snape. Ene hatte wieder mal das Gefühl, stärksten Halluzinationen erlegen zu sein; Lil wartete auf das dicke Ende, das gewiss noch kommen müsse. Aber Flötschepiepen. Ene und Lil stammelten ein paar Dankesworte, nahmen noch Händeschütteln einiger Lehrer entgegen und folgten dann Professor McGonagall zum Büro von Dumbledore, damit er ihre Zeugnisse abzeichnete.

Dumbledore grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Meine Güte, Sie haben wirklich durchgehalten! Ist das nicht toll, Minerva?"

McGonagall blieb ernst. "Die Zeit ist aber noch nicht ganz um, Professor. Bis zur Abreise besteht noch die Chance, dass sie enttarnt werden. Warten wir ab, wie sich die beiden in gelöster Stimmung auf dem Fest morgen verhalten."

"Ach, selbst dann, Minerva, ist es schon eine außerordentliche Leistung! Kommen Sie her, meine Damen, ich werde mit großer Freude Ihre Zeugnisse unterschreiben, auch wenn Sie damit nicht viel anfangen können! Ich hoffe doch, die Pergamente werden einen gewissen Erinnerungswert für Sie behalten!"

Lil strahlte: "Wir werden sie uns rahmen lassen, Sir. Ist doch egal, wenn andere Betrachter es für einen Scherz halten. Wir wissen jedenfalls, was es wirklich bedeutet."

Dumbledore unterzeichnete, dann sah er Ene genau an und sagte: "Ms Walim, eines müssen Sie mir aber noch verraten: Wie haben Sie Professor Snape dazu gebracht, sich einer Haarwäsche zu unterziehen?"

Ene druckste etwas verlegen herum und murmelte dann: "Na ja, es war wohl ein dezenter Hinweis zur rechten Zeit..."

Beim Abendessen sprachen Ene und Lil begeistert von ihren Zeugnissen, und alle um sie herum beglückwünschten sie. 

"Ene, kommst du nachher nochmal mit zu Hagrid?" fragte Ron. "Hermine und ich wollten mal gucken gehen, was er so macht, nachdem das Fohlen geboren wurde."

Ene fand die Idee gut. "Super! Wer kommt sonst noch mit?"

Harry winkte ab. "Ich hab' gleich noch eine Stunde Quidditch-Training. Wir haben vorher einfach keine Zeit zum Trainieren gehabt."

"Quidditch, ehrlich? Darf ich mal zusehen?" fragte Lil.

Harry nickte. "Es ist das erste Training in diesem Jahr, also müssen wir erst wieder reinkommen und üben noch keine geplanten Spielzüge. Dann möchten wir nämlich keine fremden Zuschauer haben, die unsere Kniffe sehen."

"Das ist prima!" sagte Hermine. " Und nachher treffen wir uns alle im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor, dann kann ich Ene und Lil schon mal zeigen, was ich bisher für unser Outfit gezaubert habe und auch gleich mal gucken, ob das so passt."

Ron sah sie skeptisch an. "Du erinnerst dich schon, dass die beiden nicht zu Gryffindor gehören, oder? Sie dürfen doch das Passwort nicht wissen."

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. "Das müssen sie auch gar nicht. Sie können am Fuß der letzten Treppe warten, bis du oder ich mit dem Passwort das Bild geöffnet haben, und dann halten wir einfach auf, bis sie auch da sind. Wo ist das Problem?"

"Oh, das wird bestimmt klasse!" warf Neville ein. "Meine Oma hat mir ein Paket mit Kakao, Keksen und Marshmallows geschickt, dann können wir am Kamin sitzen und es uns richtig gut gehen lassen."

Die Planung fand also allgemeine Zustimmung.

Ron, Hermine und Ene tranken bei Hagrid Tee und ließen sich von seinen weiteren Planungen für das Schuljahr erzählen. Er wollte für den Unterricht eine Harpyie besorgen, die er für "sehr interessant und sooo zutraulich" hielt. Ene war froh, dass Fang, Hagrids Saurüde, immer noch einen Narren an Ron gefressen hatte und ihn vollsabberte. Was da so aus Fangs Maul tropfte erinnerte Ene doch stark an das Zeug aus Nevilles Kessel, das ihr auch gar nicht gefallen hatte.

Das Quidditch-Training begann etwas zähflüssig. Bei zwei Spielern stellte sich heraus, dass sie über die Ferien ihre Besen nicht ordentlich gepflegt hatten und sie deshalb bei jeder engen Kurve ins Stottern gerieten. Wendell, ein Fünftklässler der Abwehr, donnerte einen Klatscher gleich dreimal so heftig gegen einen Torpfosten, dass dieser hin- und herschwankte und einen Quaffel stoppte, der sonst ein Tor erzielt hätte. Aber in der zweiten Trainingshälfte kam richtig Tempo ins Spiel. Lil merkte schnell, dass es viel einfacher war, einem Tennismatch zu folgen, wo man nur von links nach rechts und umgekehrt schauen musste. Hier blieb keine Richtung ausgespart, und Lil überlegte nach einiger Zeit, wie viele Zuschauer eines Spiels nachher wohl über Verspannungen im Nacken klagen würden und ob es sich nicht lohnen könnte, nach jedem Spiel Massagen gegen Bezahlung anzubieten.

Nach dem Training ging sie mit den Spielern zur Schule zurück, wo sie auch schon auf Ron, Hermine und Ene trafen, die von Hagrid zurückkamen. 

"Sport ist Mord", meinte Ene mit einem obskuren Blick auf Harry, der einen Klatscher gegen die Stirn bekommen hatte, wo sich nun ein prächtiges blaues Horn zu entwickeln begann.

"Ja, sehr schmückend", ergänzte Lil. "Als wäre die Narbe nicht schon Zierde genug..."

"Danke für die Blumen!" sagte Harry zynisch. "Es hat mich aber auch voll erwischt. Ich lege mich nach dem Duschen erst mal kurz hin und komme etwas später in den Gemeinschaftsraum – um Wendell übers Knie zu legen! Wo warst du, Knabe, um den Klatscher abzuwehren? Hast du deinen geliebten Torpfosten wieder im Auge gehabt?"

Wendell schien sich tatsächlich zu schämen. "Tut mir echt leid, ich weiß auch nicht! Geht's dir wirklich so schlecht?"

Harry winkte lässig ab.

Wie abgemacht, warteten Ene und Lil am Treppenabsatz, bis das Bild der fetten Dame zur Seite schwang und Hermine sie zum Eingang des Gryffindor-Turms heranwinkte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum roch es bereits nach Selbstgebackenem. Neville hängte gerade eine große Eisenkanne mit Kakao über das Feuer im Kamin, während Seamus Marshmallows aus einer Tüte in eine Glasschale kippte. Die Quidditch-Spieler verschwanden zu ihren Schlafräumen bzw. den angegliederten Sanitärräumen, und Hermine führte Ene und Lil erst mal zu ihrem Schlafsaal und zeigte ihnen die Erfolge ihrer bisherigen Kleiderzauber. Einige Änderungen musste Hermine schon noch vornehmen, Ärmel weiter machen, Halssauschnitt vergrößern und dergleichen mehr. 

Dann machten sie es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich und redeten mit allen möglichen Leuten über alle möglichen Dinge.

Als Ene sich gerade mit Neville darüber stritt, wie man am besten den Gestank beschreiben könnte, den sein missratener Zaubertrank auf ihren Klamotten verbreitet hatte, wunderte sich Lil, dass alle Quidditch-Spieler herumsaßen und erzählten, nur Harry nicht. 

"Ron, meinst du, Harry geht es vielleicht doch nicht so prall? Magst du mal nachsehen?" fragte sie Ron, der eben Kakao nachgoss.

"Oh, ja, gute Idee! Warte, ich gieße ihm auch mal 'ne Tasse Kakao ein, und die bringe ich ihm dann rauf. Packst du ihm ein paar Kekse auf einen Teller? Dann nehme ich die auch mit."

Lil tat ein paar Kekse von Nevilles Oma sowie einige Marshmallows auf einen Kuchenteller und fand dann Ron und Hermine innig umschlungen und knutschend auf dem Sofa.

Lil seufzte. "O.K., bleib liegen, Ron. Ich bringe den Kram rauf."

Von Ron kam ein ersticktes "Hm-hm", und dann schnappte Lil auch die Tasse und ging hinauf zum Jungenschlafsaal. Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür und hört Harry "Ja?" antworten. Sie öffnete, steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt und fragte. "Ist es gestattet? Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Klar, komm ruhig rein", sagte Harry leise.

Lil trat näher. Harry lag auf seinem Bett und hielt sich ein Glas an seine Beule auf der Stirn, offensichtlich um mit der Kühlung die Schwellung zu mildern. Lil stellte die Tasse auf den Nachttisch neben Harrys Bett, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm einen Schokoladenkeks in die Hand. 

"Mund auf! Ärztliche Anordnung. Schokolade führt zur Ausschüttung von Glückshormonen, und die beschleunigen auch die Heilung."

Harry grinste und ließ sich von Lil den Keks in den Mund stecken.

"Mamke!" murmelte er.

"Kopfschmerzen?" fragte sie.

"Nich' mehr", erwiderte Harry kauend. "Mir war nur noch nicht nach prasselnder Fröhlichkeit im übervollen Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Schade!" meinte Lil und warf einen Blick auf das Buch neben Harrys Kopfkissen. "Ein Fotoalbum?"

"Ja, das hat mir Hagrid mal geschenkt. Darin sind lauter Fotos meiner Eltern."

"Darf ich mal reinschauen? Eure Fotos sollen sich doch bewegen, so was habe ich noch nie gesehen", sagte Lil.

Harry reichte ihr das Album und setzte sich auf. Er trank Kakao, aß Kekse und erzählte Lil nebenbei, was die Fotos so alles zeigten.

Ein Bild zeigte offensichtlich eine Tanzveranstaltung. Harrys Vater beugte sich nach wenigen Schritten tief nach vorne und hielt dabei seine Frau im Arm, deren lange Haare in dieser Position fast auf dem Boden schleiften. 

"Oha, ist das ein Tango?" fragte Lil.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eine Spirandella, ein Zauberertanz, in der Muggelwelt unbekannt."

Lil verzog das Gesicht. "Auweia, ich kann kaum unsere Standardtänze, und jetzt gibt's auch noch extra welche für Zauberer. Das kann ja lustig werden bei dem Fest morgen. Blamage pur!"

Harry grinste breit. "Tanz einfach mit Flitwick. Bei dem Größenunterschied fällt sonst gar nichts auf, auch keine falschen Schritte."

Lil war nicht amüsiert, und ihr Blick gab das deutlich wider.

Harry zog entschuldigend die Schultern hoch. "O.K., O.K., wenn du willst, zeig ich dir, wie das geht. Aber ich bin auch kein Fred Astaire."

Sie standen auf, und Harry machte die Schritte vor, wobei er sich zuerst ein paar Mal vertat. Als Lil die Schritte begriffen hatte, nahmen beide die übliche Tanzposition ein, und Harry begann, eine Melodie zu summen, nach der sie nun gemeinsam vorsichtig durch den Schlafsaal walzten. 

Es klappte, der Rhythmus stimmte, und dann meinte Harry: "So, und jetzt ganz zum Schluss kommt DAS...", und damit beugte er sich weit nach vorn hinunter, und Lil hatte das Gefühl, gleich auf dem Boden aufschlagen zu müssen. Sie hielt sich verkrampft an Harry fest.

"Und, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry.

"Jaaah", ächzte Lil, "wenn du mich wieder in die Senkrechte bekommst, ohne dass ich einen Bandscheibenvorfall zu fürchten habe..."

Lachend richtete sich Harry wieder auf und zog Lil dabei mit nach oben. "Hat doch gut hingehauen. Lass uns das morgen mal bei richtiger Musik probieren", schlug Harry vor.

"Sehr gern", erwiderte Lil.

Sie hielten sich immer noch in Tanzposition aneinander fest und sahen sich stumm an. Und dann, wie automatisch, fanden sich ihre Lippen. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und bewegten sich nur unmerklich. Als sie den Kuss beendeten, waren beide verlegen.

"Das hatte ich aber nicht geplant", meinte Harry fast flüsternd. "Hast du das kommen sehen?"

Lil sah unschuldig drein. "Kann ich hellsehen? Du bist doch hier der Zauberer."

Harry boxte sie spielerisch gegen die Schulter. "Ach, du... du... du Muggel!"

"Stört's dich?" fragte Lil.

"Nein, mich stört eher, dass sich sonst wohl kein Aas um mich kümmert! Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, damit ich Wendell wegen meiner Beule vollnölen kann."

Es kratzte am Fenster. Harry ließ Hedwig herein, die ihm einen Brief brachte.

"Wieder von deinem Paten?" fragte Lil.

"Ja", sagte Harry, "er will herkommen und mich außerhalb von Hogsmeade treffen, wenn morgen alle auf dem Fest sind. Lil?"

"Ja, was ist?"

"Lil, das heißt, ich muss mich so von neun bis zehn mal abseilen, um ihn zu treffen. Ich – ich denke, ich kann dir doch trauen. Kannst du dich für die Zeit irgendwo im Hintergrund halten und – und mein Alibi sein? Nur für den Fall, dass."

Lil nickte.

**Party!!!**

Dieser Samstag war ein merkwürdiger Tag in Hogwarts. Schulsachen blieben unangetastet, Quidditch wurde nicht gespielt, die Bibliothek war verwaist. Ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler sahen wehmütig den älteren Schülern zu, die sich intensiv auf den Abend vorbereiteten. Das Fest sollte zwar erst um 18 Uhr beginnen, aber schon gegen 14 Uhr waren kaum noch Schüler auf den Gängen zu sehen. Alle schienen sich so herausputzen zu wollen, dass der Christbaum im Rockefeller Center dagegen erbärmlich aussehen musste.

Hermine war diesmal zu den Zimmern von Ene und Lil hinunter gegangen, weil es dort viel ruhiger war als im Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor. In Lils Zimmer machten sie sich nun zurecht: Haare hochstecken, schminken, Fingernägel lackieren, das beste Parfüm für den Abend aussuchen und ganz am Ende – die Kleider anziehen. 

Von der Eingangshalle her drangen ab 17 Uhr bereits Geräusche zu ihnen, die ankündigten, dass sich die Ersten, die es nicht erwarten konnten, schon auf den Weg machten. Die drei Grazien waren aber noch längst nicht fertig, und außerdem hatten sie mit den anderen Gryffindors der Abschlussklasse verabredet, erst kurz vorher loszugehen, damit es nicht aussah, als hätten sie es nötig.

Sie trafen sich in der Eingangshalle. Die Jungs trugen heute keine Zaubererumhänge, aber fast durchweg schwarze Anzüge. Ihre Fliegen und Krawatten hatten dagegen geradezu schreiende Farben. Ron hatte sich für Giftgelb entschieden, Harry für Orange, Neville für Neon-Türkis. 

Ron sah Hermine an, als wäre sie eine ganze Handvoll von Veelas. "Wow, Himmel, Hermine, mein Augenstern! Wenn du ein Marzipanschweinchen wärst, würde ich dich in eine Glasvitrine einschließen, den Schlüssel wegwerfen und dich den ganzen Tag ansehen, aber niemals essen."

"Du sollst mich auch nicht essen, Ron, aber ich hoffe doch, du wirst mir näher kommen als an die Glasscheibe einer Vitrine", sagte Hermine.

Seamus flüsterte Ene zu: "Ahnt Snape, was du heute anhast? Ich meine, dann dürfte Haarewaschen kaum gereicht haben. Womöglich hat er sich eine Dauerwelle legen lassen – bei den Aussichten...", und er wedelte mit der Hand leicht in Ausschnitthöhe. Ene grinste.

Harry machte Anstalten, leicht den Arm um Lil zu legen, aber er berührte nur ihr Kleid am Rücken und sagte: "Du siehst umwerfend aus! Aber gut, dass der Stoff nicht so glatt ist, wie er aussieht! Ich meine, nicht dass du mir bei unserem Spezialtanz wegrutschst..."

Lil sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Harry Potter, wenn du mich fallen lässt, haue ich dir eine vor'n Bahnhof, dass dir sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisen!"

Fröhlich gingen sie durch den lauen Spätsommerabend nach Hogsmeade.

Der Platz hinter den _Drei Besen_ war knackevoll. Dort war ein riesiges Zelt aufgebaut worden, daneben noch eine Open-Air-Tanzfläche und drumherum lauter Tische und Stühle für unzählige Gäste. Über den Tischen flogen lauter kleine Blumenelfen mit winzigen Laternen hin und her. Madam Rosmerta trug ein schwarzgrünes Gewand im Stil des späten Mittelalters. Heute musste sie nicht bedienen; der Wirt hatte haufenweise Hauselfen engagiert. Die Gryffindors fanden einen unbesetzten Tisch rechts hinten und ließen sich dort nieder. Zwei Tische weiter saßen lauter Slytherins, die anscheinend dem Butterbier schon stark zugesagt hatten. 

Um Punkt 18 Uhr begann der Wirt mit seiner Rede. Danach war der Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade dran. Auch Dumbledore sagte ein paar Worte, wobei seine mit Abstand die lustigsten waren. Nach vielen "Hört, hört" und Beifallsbekundungen ging die Party endlich richtig los. _Die Zauberhaften Dudelsacks_ spielten auf und lockten zuerst die jüngsten Schüler auf die Tanzfläche, die ja auch als erste wieder zurück zur Schule mussten.

Ron bestellte eine Flasche Wein für sich, Hermine und Harry, aber Harry wollte tatsächlich Saft trinken. "Ich muss einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn ich nachher Sirius treffen will", raunte er Lil leise zu.

__

Die Zauberhaften Dudelsacks kündigten plötzlich ein Stück an, bei dem viele Leute gemeinsam im Kreis tanzen mussten. 

"Das wird witzig!" schrie Ron und zerrte Hermine auf die Tanzfläche. 

Die anderen folgten ihnen und bauten sich im Kreis auf, die Arme immer um die Schultern der Nachbarn rechts und links gelegt. Immer kam noch jemand dazu und wurde dazwischen gelassen – und so kam es, dass Ene ihren linken Arm plötzlich um Snapes Schultern gelegt wiederfand. Seine Haare fielen wieder locker-flockig und schienen sogar in den Genuss einer Spülung gekommen zu sein.

"Ms Walim, welche Freude, mit Ihnen einen Tanz wagen zu dürfen! Sie sehen übrigens hinreißend aus!" sagte Snape lächelnd.

Ene schluckte. Was war an diesem Bild falsch? Das Lächeln, die Haare, die Worte? Oder alles zusammen? Was hatte Snape bloß geraucht, um so zu werden?

Sie lächelte zurück. "Vielen Dank, Professor! Nette Frisur! Hübscher Umhang!"

Der Tanz begann und brachte Riesenlaune. Von der anderen Seite des Kreises drang Dumbledores unbändiges Lachen herüber; er schien seit Jahrzehnten nicht solchen Spaß gehabt zu haben. 

Einige schwangen ihre Beine so wild, dass sie fast umfielen und drohten, ihre Mittänzer ebenfalls in die Tiefe zu reißen. Ene musste sich einmal geradezu an Snape festkrallen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Madam Hooch musste von ihren Nachbarn wieder zurück gerissen werden, weil sie beinahe nach vorn gekippt wäre. 

Obwohl alle immer mehr außer Atem gerieten, musste die Band auf begeisterte Zurufe hin das Lied immer wieder um eine weitere Strophe verlängern. Als das Stück doch endlich ausklang, waren die enttäuschten "Ooohhhs" Grund genug für die Band, nun doch eine Pause einzulegen.

Erschöpft ließen sich die Tänzer auf ihre Plätze sinken.

Dean Thomas rieb sich seine rechte Schulter. "Aua! Pansy sollte sich ganz dringend kürzere Fingernägel angewöhnen."

Snape hatte Ene gefragt, ob sie nicht mit ihm zusammen eine Bloody Mary trinken würde. Ene liebte Bloody Marys und nahm an.

Nun trat der DJ auf die Bühne und packte sein singendes Tischchen aus.

"Da bin ich ja mal gespannt", meinte Hermine und besah sich die Sache genau.

Es handelte sich um ein nussbaumfarbenes Chippendale-Tischchen mit einer kleinen Schublade. Der DJ kündigte "Muggel-Musik für die Jungen und Jung-Gebliebenen, Wünsche werden gern entgegen genommen" an, öffnete die Schublade, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und schob die Lade wieder zu. Zwei Sekunden später begann die Musik: "Thank you for the music" von ABBA.

Lil staunte. "Na ja, JUNG ist das ja nicht mehr. Aber, wow, klingt verdächtig gut, wie Live-Musik!"

Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Meine Eltern haben bergeweise alte Schallplatten. ABBA, Pink Floyd, The Rolling Stones, The Moody Blues..."

Ron stellte sein Glas ab. "Mensch, Hermine, dann wünsch dir doch nachher mal ein richtig tolles Lied, zu dem wir tanzen können!"

Ene kam an den Tisch und sagte: "Lil, vermiss mich nicht, ich glaube, Snape versucht, Konversation zu betreiben. Und weißt du was? Der ist nett! Und er hat einen unglaublich schwarzen Humor. Kaum zu fassen! Wir haben schon Brüderschaft getrunken und sind per du. Und tanzen will er auch mit mir. Verschluck dich nicht, Ron!" 

Ron hatte vor Überraschung in sein Butterbier gehustet und einen nicht unerheblichen Teil des Getränks dabei über den Tisch verteilt.

Lil grinste. "Tja, solange der DJ dran ist, hast du ja gute Chancen, zu deiner Wunschmusik tanzen zu können. Versuch dein Glück, aber nimm nicht so was Depressives!"

Als wenig später "Californication" von den Red Hot Chili Peppers erklang und Snape und Ene die Tanzfläche betraten, war ihr klar, dass es geklappt hatte.

Hermine versuchte Ron Rock'n Roll zu erklären, und dann wünschte sie sich "C'mon everybody" von Eddie Cochrane. Harry tanzte mit Lil, Ron mit Hermine, Dean doch wieder mit Pansy und Neville mit Anna, die ein weites Hängerkleid trug, das ohne Weiteres als Umstandskleid durchgegangen wäre. 

Malfoy tanzte nicht, begann aber nach diesem Song lauthals zu pöbeln. "Muggelmusik? Womit haben wir DAS verdient? Ich dachte ja schon oft, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, aber jetzt? Hoffentlich packt der Typ da oben sein Möbel schnell wieder ein!"

"Soll er doch in den Slytherin-Keller gehen und sich einsargen!" maulte Lil.

Harry zog Lil wieder auf die Tanzfläche und sagte. "Warte, ich gehe auch mal etwas wünschen."

Er tuschelte kurz mit dem DJ und kam dann zurück. "Unchained melody" von Les Baxter & his orchestra erklang und Harry zog Lil zum Tanzen an sich. Die Tanzfläche füllte sich zusehends. Ron und Hermine tanzten mit geschlossenen Augen. Einige der Blumenelfen löschten ihre Laternchen, und so wurde die Stimmung durch das gedämpfte Licht außerordentlich romantisch.

Harry flüsterte Lil ins Ohr: "Das Lied hat meine Tante immer gehört, wenn sie darauf wartete, dass mein Onkel an ihrem Hochzeitstag mit dem üblichen Blumenstrauß nach Hause kam. Dudley fand es furchtbar, aber ich liebe diesen Song."

Lil flüsterte zurück: "Ach, den SONG liebst du. Schade eigentlich..."

Harry drückte Lil fest an sich und küsste sie. ‚So ist es richtig', dachte er, ‚so soll es bleiben.' Er war glücklich.

Nach dem Song betraten _Die Zauberhaften Dudelsacks_ erneut die Bühne, und Harry wollte sich wieder setzen. Ron grinste ihm zu und hielt Hermines Hand. 

Lil hielt Harry zurück. "Wenn wir jetzt kurz verschwinden, wird das niemand merkwürdig finden. Es ist nicht mehr lange bis zu deiner Verabredung mit deinem Paten."

Harry nickte, und beide drückten sich zum anderen Rand der Tanzfläche und verschwanden dann in die Dunkelheit. Sie sprachen kein Wort und berührten sich nur hin und wieder sanft am Arm. Das Dorf lag schon hinter ihnen, als sie unter einer großen Buche am Wegrand einen großen Hund sitzen sahen. Sirius.

"Ich gehe ein Stück zurück und warte an der Brücke auf dich, dann kannst du mit ihm in Ruhe reden", meinte Lil zu Harry und winkte dem Hund nur kurz zu.

Harry ging zu Sirius, der schnell menschliche Gestalt annahm. Lil hörte noch, wie sie miteinander sprachen, konnte sie aber nicht verstehen.

Sie wartete etwa eine Stunde, bis Harry wieder auftauchte.

"Wie sind die Neuigkeiten, Harry?" fragte sie. "Daumen hoch oder Daumen runter?"

Harry seufzte. "Sowohl als auch. Das Dunkle Mal wurde nicht mehr gesichtet, immerhin. Das Ministerium hat die Sache mit den Muggeln, die es gesehen hatten, im Griff. Aber Lucius Malfoy wurde öfter in Begleitung eines gewissen Damien Greeson gesehen, der auch im starken Verdacht steht, mit Voldemort verbündet zu sein. Und anscheinend werden in Askaban Dementoren vermisst, aber das will keiner offiziell zugeben."

**Noch mehr Party!!!**

Harry und Lil gingen zurück zum Fest. Der DJ war wieder an der Reihe, und Malfoy hatte diesmal wohl massivere Beschwerden losgelassen, denn Hermine keifte ihn an, während Ron, der anscheinend dem Butterbier stark zugesagt hatte, schräg auf seinem Stuhl hing und immer nur: "Lass'n doch" in den Streit einwarf.

"Solche primitiven Muggeltöne können ja nur Leuten wie dir gefallen!" tönte Malfoy, hinter sich Crabbe und Goyle finster dreinschauend. "Guck nur, für was du dich so entscheidest: Loser-Musik, Loser-Lover...", und er deutete auf Ron. Harry und Lil traten hinzu und inspirierten Draco zu einem weiteren bösen Satz: "Und dieses Weib ist genauso wie du: Loser-Musik und Loser-Lover."

Lil hielt Harrys Arme fest, denn anscheinend wollte er Malfoy unangespitzt in den Boden rammen. Dann kam Ene in Dracos Blickfeld, Snape an ihrer Seite, aber das schien Malfoy in seiner Wut nicht korrekt deuten zu können. "Noch so Eine...", lachte er nur. 

Snape wollte einschreiten, aber Ene hielt ihn zurück. "Stop! Das regeln wir Weiber!"

Hermine nickte ihr zu, brüllte dem DJ "den Superhit der Weather Girls" zu und zog Ene und Lil neben sich. Aus dem Chippendale-Tischchen drangen bereits die ersten Töne und Worte herüber. ("Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh - And have we got news for you - You better listen! Get ready, all you lonely girls and leave those umbrellas at home. Alright!")

"Wir werden jetzt Blondie mal zeigen, was Muggelmusik ist und aus WAS für einer Auswahl wir unsere Lover wählen können!" sagte Hermine laut, und dann begannen sie, Ene und Lil zu singen.

"Humidity is rising"

Harry und Snape traten zwei Schritte zurück.

"Barometer's getting low"

Crabbe und Goyle gewannen Abstand zu Malfoy.

"According to all sources"

Malfoy riss die Augen auf.

"The street's the place to go-ho"

Die Mädels traten einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu.

"'cause tonight for the first time"

Ron schien schlagartig wieder nüchtern zu werden.

"Just about half-past ten"

Die Umstehenden machten den Kreis größer.

"For the first time in history"

Professor Flitwick klatschte im Takt mit.

"It's gonna start raining men!"

Snapes Unterkiefer klappte nach unten.

"It's raining men"

Sie kickten in Richtung Malfoy, der vor Schreck auf den Hintern fiel.

"Hallelujah, it's raining men! Amen!"

Madam Hooch grinste zunehmend breiter.

"I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get"

Neville und Dean pressten die Hände vor den Mund.

"Absolutely soaking wet"

Und jetzt fiel Madam Hooch mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme in den Gesang ein.

"It's raining men! (Kick) Hallelujah, it's raining men, every specimen"

McGonagalls Augen schwollen auf Golfballgröße an.

"Tall, blonde, dark and lean"

Harry biss sich vor Lachen auf die Fingerknöchel.

"Rough and tough and strong and mean"

Die Mädels sahen vernichtend auf Malfoy herab.

"God bless Mother Nature"

Hagrid schien vor Freude mit angewinkelten Armen zu dirigieren.

"She's a single woman, too"

Professor Sprout warf ein "Jawoll!" dazwischen.

"She took off to heaven"

Die Blumenelfen formierten sich zu einer Discokugel.

"And she did what she had to do-ho"

Dumbledore wippte im Takt mit den Schultern.

"She taught every angel to rearrange the sky"

Madam Rosmerta reckte begeistert die Arme zum Himmel.

"So that each and every woman"

Und jetzt war Madam Hooch lauter als Ene, Lil und Hermine zusammen.

"Could find her perfect guy!

It's raining men! (Kick) Hallelujah, it's raining men..."

Und nun hielt es fast niemanden mehr still, alles bewegte sich zur Musik, und Malfoy rutschte auf seinem Allerwertesten zwischen die Tische und blieb dort hocken.

Die Partystimmung verflog auch nicht, als nach dem DJ _Die Zauberhaften Dudelsacks_ wieder loslegten und gleich als erstes eine Spirandella ankündigten.

"Ha, jetzt geht's ab!" rief Harry und ging mit Lil auf die Tanzfläche. 

Es lief wirklich wie geschmiert, und sie stießen auch mit keinem anderen Paar zusammen, obwohl die Tanzfläche ziemlich voll war. Professor McGonagall hatte sich von Hagrid zum Tanz überreden lassen, und die beiden brauchten eine Menge Platz dazu. Professor Dumbledore wirbelte Professor Sprout herum und hatte einen hochroten Kopf. Als der Tanz vorbei war, rief er fröhlich: "Und jetzt möchte ich meinen lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen eine Runde ausgeben! Bitte, kommen Sie alle mit mir an die Theke!"

Der gesamte Lehrkörper verschwand lachend im Lokal. Ene wollte sich mit Harry und Lil setzen, aber Malfoy baute sich drohend und mit glasigen Augen vor ihnen auf.

"Jetzt zu uns, ihr Schnepfen! Sehen wir doch mal, wie stark ihr seid, wenn die Lehrer nicht dabei sind."

Harry sah Malfoy genervt an. "Setz dich hin, Malfoy! Du bist breit."

Malfoy beachtete nur Ene und Lil und hatte eine wirklich finstere Miene aufgesetzt. "Dass ihr beide fähige Hexen seid, will ich erst mal bewiesen haben! Ihr seid nicht mehr auf dem Schulgelände, also zeigt mal, was ihr könnt!"

Hermine funkelte ihn böse an. "Was soll das werden, Malfoy? Ein Zaubererduell? Hier läuft eine Party, und du kriegst mit uns allen Ärger, wenn du den Spaß versauen willst!"

Malfoy fixierte seine Pupillen auf Ene und Lil. "Ich nehme es mit euch beiden auch gleichzeitig auf, und werde nicht lange brauchen, euch fertig zu machen. Danach geht die Party weiter."

Harry mischte sich ein: "Malfoy, hör auf! Sieh dir ihre Abendkleider an, sie haben doch gar keine Zauberstäbe dabei."

Malfoy nahm Crabbe und Goyle ihre Zauberstäbe ab und warf sie Ene und Lil zu. "Na, los, ihr Schnallen! Wenn ihr gut seid, werdet ihr doch gegen ein Spielchen nichts einzuwenden haben."

Die anderen Gäste waren zurückgewichen und bildeten einen Kreis um die Kontrahenten. Ron zog Hermine aus der Schusslinie zu den anderen. 

Harry stellte sich zwischen Malfoy und die Praktikantinnen und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. "Malfoy, lass gut sein! Gehen wir zusammen einen trinken, das haben wir noch nie gemacht."

Malfoy hielt seinen Zauberstab drohend in der Hand. "Aus dem Weg, Potter! Das geht dich nichts an. Wir tragen unsere Sache später aus."

Harry wich keinen Zentimeter. "Malfoy, das ist unser letztes Schuljahr. Mach dir doch selbst keinen Ärger..."

"Potter, hau ab! Das wird jetzt geklärt und fertig!" rief Malfoy voller Zorn. Er nahm eine Pose an, die wirklich nach Zaubererduell aussah.

Harry sah sich verzweifelt nach Ene und Lil um, die sich auf die Lippen bissen und unsicher die Zauberstäbe in den Händen hielten. "Malfoy, nein! Das darfst du nicht!" sagte Harry laut.

"Warum denn nicht, Potter? Weil du sie beschützen willst, um mal wieder als Held dazustehen?" fragte Malfoy voller Häme.

"Nein, weil... weil...", Harry rang nach Worten, "weil sie Muggel sind!"

Ein Aufschrei der Entrüstung ging durch die Menge. 

Malfoy legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Was?" 

Harry ließ Arme und Schultern sinken und wandte sich an Ene und Lil: "Es tut mir Leid, es ging nicht anders!"

Von weit hinten aus der Menge kam ein einsames Händeklatschen. Die Leute machten etwas Platz, und aus der gebildeten Gasse trat Dumbledore nach vorn.

"Bravo, Harry!" sagte er. "Ich dachte schon, niemand würde diese Prüfung bestehen."

"Es war eine Prüfung, Sir?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Alles Schwachsinn!" schrie Malfoy.

Harry wandte sich an Dumbledore: "Sir, eine Prüfung? Wie meinen Sie das?"

Dumbledore lächelte. "Nun ja, eine Art Sicherheitsprüfung. Zauberer hatten sich schon nach Hogwarts geschmuggelt, denk an den falschen Moody. Aber Muggel hatte bisher niemand als Bedrohung empfunden. Tja, aber sie konnten sich zwei Wochen lang unerkannt hier aufhalten und hätten auch Einiges anrichten können – wenn das ihre Absicht gewesen wäre."

Harry nickte, und die anderen Umstehenden blickten betreten zu Boden. 

"Das ist doch Blödsinn! Muggel in Hogwarts? Als Prüfung? Das hätte der Schulausschuss niemals abgenommen!" platzte Malfoy hervor.

Dumbledore sagte sehr ruhig: "Mr. Malfoy, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das mit Ihnen zu diskutieren habe. "

Malfoy lief puterrot an. "Ich werde das meinem Vater berichten, und dann wird sich hier vieles ändern!" brüllte er und rannte davon.

Hermine murmelte: "Er sollte nicht allein im Dunkeln zur Schule zurücklaufen."

Lil ergänzte: "Er sollte überhaupt nicht laufen. Der ist abgefüllt bis Oberkante Unterlippe, das schwappt noch raus."

**Das Fest ist aus**

McGonagall trat zu Dumbledore und sagte: "Albus, ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn die Damen nun das Fest verlassen. In der Schule dürften sie auf jeden Fall weniger Gefahren ausgesetzt sein als hier. Ich werde die beiden begleiten."

Dumbledore stimmte zu, aber nicht nur Ene und Lil gingen, sondern auch Harry, Ron und Hermine, die jetzt alles ganz genau wissen wollten. Crabbe und Goyle kamen auch gleich mit, denn ohne Malfoy schien ihnen der Spaß am Fest sowieso vergangen zu sein.

Nicht weit von der Schule hörten sie plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei aus Richtung Waldrand.

Goyle hob den Kopf. "Das war Draco!" schrie er, und er und Crabbe rannten los.

Die anderen folgten ihnen und sahen gerade noch zwei schwarze Schatten fliehen. Malfoy lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Crabbe und Goyle standen neben ihm wie zwei Klageweiber.

"Er ist tot! Er ist tot!" jammerten sie.

McGonagall presste ihre Hand an den Mund. Ene und Lil knieten sich neben Draco auf den Boden.

"Keine Atmung, kein Puls", konstatierte Lil.

"Ich puste, du drückst", meinte Ene, überstreckte Dracos Kopf und pustete zweimal in seine Nase. Gleich danach begann Lil, mit beiden Händen auf Dracos Brust zu drücken und dabei laut bis zwölf zu zählen. Dann pustete Ene wieder und Lil drückte und zählte erneut.

"Was machen die da?" fragte Crabbe angewidert.

"Wiederbelebung", sagte Hermine tonlos.

McGonagall fand ihre Stimme wieder: "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, informieren Sie umgehend Professor Dumbledore!"

Harry und Ron liefen los, zurück nach Hogsmeade.

"Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle, holen Sie Madam Pomfrey; sie ist bereits wieder im Krankenflügel." Crabbe und Goyle stürmten zur Schule hinauf.

Nach zwei Minuten merkte Ene Widerstand beim Pusten. "Er atmet wieder."

Lil prüfte seine Vitalfunktionen und nickte. Kurz darauf begann Draco zu husten und öffnete die Augen.

Lil sah ihm in die Augen und fragte: "Bleib ruhig liegen, Draco! Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Nein, aber mir ist eiskalt", krächzte Draco. 

"Was ist denn nur passiert, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte McGonagall und beugte sich über ihn.

Malfoy sah wahrhaft zu Tode erschrocken aus. "Ich... ich hatte das Einhorn wiehern hören und lief hier herüber, um nachzusehen. Dann... kamen zwei... zwei... äh..." Er stockte.

"Zwei Todesser", ergänzte Hermine.

Draco schloss die Augen. "Sie waren wie eng um mich herum, und dann als würden sie durch mich hindurch fliegen. Ich bekam keine Luft, und dann, dann war alles weg."

Dumbledore eilte mit Ron und Harry heran. Als er sah, das Malfoy noch lebte, atmete er erleichtert auf.

Auch Madam Pomfrey stürzte mit Goyle und Crabbe auf die Gruppe zu, hinter sich ließ sie eine Trage herfliegen. Draco wurde auf die Trage verfrachtet und zur Schule gebracht.

"Ich werde umgehend Ihren Vater in Kenntnis setzten", versicherte Dumbledore Draco.

Lil begleitete Madam Pomfrey und Draco in den Krankenflügel, während Ene sich mit Hermine, Ron und Harry zusammensetzte und ihnen nun die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an erzählte.

Dumbledore kam noch einmal in den Krankenflügel und informierte Draco darüber, dass sein Vater morgen früh ankommen werde. "Nicht mehr heute Nacht, du brauchst erst Ruhe, und dein Vater kann jetzt auch nicht mehr tun als Madam Pomfrey."

Draco erhielt ein Schlafmittel und war sehr schnell eingeschlafen.

Lil verließ nun auch den Krankensaal und nahm sich vor, gleich ganz früh am nächsten Tag ein kleines Gespräch mit Draco zu führen. Aus Enes Zimmer drangen noch Stimmen, also klopfte sie, und fand dort die Gryffindor-Freunde um Ene versammelt. Ene hatte bereits alles berichtet, und keiner nahm ihnen die Sache übel. 

"Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich wäre keine Hexe und hätte eine solche Chance gehabt – uff, ich hätte bestimmt dasselbe getan wie ihr!" meinte Hermine.

Lil lief am Sonntag gleich nach dem Aufstehen in den Krankenflügel. Es war vermutlich erst halb sechs und draußen noch dämmrig. Draco schlief noch, aber Lil weckte ihn möglichst unsanft.

Draco blinzelte sie verschlafen an. "Was willst du? Ein Dankeschön, weil du mir das Leben gerettet hast?"

"Nö, davon habe ich ja nix, das kannst du dir sonst wo hinschieben", erwiderte Lil lachend.

Draco grinste. "Wenn nachher mein Vater kommt, hast du nichts mehr zu lachen. Er wird für dich und deine Freundin einen Gedächtniszauber erwirken. Und Dumbledore, ha, der ist die längste Zeit Schulleiter gewesen! Ich sehe vor meinem geistigen Auge schon, wie ihn der Schulauschuss mit Schimpf und Schande davonjagt."

Lil schaute zweifelnd drein. "Merkwürdig! Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich etwas ganz anderes. Ich sehe, wie du deinem Vater begeistert von Dumbledores Idee mit der Sicherheitsprüfung erzählst, wie hervorragend du das Ganze findest, und dass die beiden Praktikantinnen auf jeden Fall ihre Erinnerungen behalten müssten, damit sie gegebenenfalls später nochmals – vielleicht auch an anderer Stelle – eingesetzt werden können."

"Du spinnst komplett!" sagte Malfoy. "Warum sollte ich meinem Vater so etwas erzählen?"

Lil grinste. "Weil dir deine Rolle als guter Sohn so gut gefällt. Und Papi ist doch so stolz auf Bübchen! Aber was würde Papi wohl sagen, wenn ihm jemand – zum Bleistiel ich – stecken würde, dass sein minderjähriger, noch in der Ausbildung befindlicher Sohn ihm bald einen kleinen unehelichen Ableger ins Landhaus bringt, gezeugt mit einer ebenfalls minderjährigen, noch in der Ausbildung befindlichen Mitschülerin? Würde Bübchen da womöglich seine Gunst verspielen? Soll ich Anna Bescheid sagen, dass sie sich heute besonders hübsch machen soll, weil doch der werdende Großvater zu Besuch kommt?"

Malfoy war noch blasser geworden als sonst. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte er Lil an. "Das machst du nicht, das wagst du nicht! Und sicher ist es doch auch noch gar nicht, oder? Wieso hat sie dir das überhaupt erzählt?"

Lils Miene wurde streng. "Weil sie Hilfe brauchte, und du hast sie voll hängen lassen. Und du meinst, ich würde es nicht wagen, deinem Vater davon zu erzählen? Du kennst mich schlecht, Malfoy! Ich rate dir, sehr überzeugend zu sein mit deiner Geschichte, sonst sehe ich einen derben Familienkrach über dem Hause Malfoy aufziehen."

Und dann ließ sie Malfoy allein.

**Wenn der Rausch verflogen ist**

Beim Frühstück machten dann allerlei Neuigkeiten die Runde. Lucius Malfoy habe Professor Dumbledore zu einer ganz exzellenten Arbeit gratuliert und sich für die Rettung seines Sohnes bedankt. Ab sofort sei die Schule gesperrt, wegen eines erneut zu befürchtenden Angriffs auf die Einhörner; nur die Lehrer würden dabei zu Verteidigungszwecken in den Wald gelassen. Und außerdem habe Snape seit gestern Abend kein Wort mehr gesprochen, aber den lauten Geräuschen nach sein gesamtes Büro noch in der Nacht umdekoriert.

"Oha, ob ich ihn besuchen soll?" meinte Ene.

"Auf jeden Fall", lachte Ron. "Sonst gewöhnt er sich womöglich auch wieder das Haarewaschen ab."

Professor Dumbledore bestätigte wenig später das Gerücht der Schulsperrung. Niemand durfte mehr hinein, aber auch bis Montag früh niemand mehr hinaus. Darum wurde Mr. Malfoy ein Gästezimmer zugewiesen, gleich neben denen von Ene und Lil. Mr. Filch bewachte persönlich das Portal. Wegen der Sperrung sollten die Praktikantinnen auch erst am Montag abreisen. 

"Huh, Lil, dann wirst du ja sogar noch hier Geburtstag feiern können", sagte Ene.

Harry sah auf. "Hast du morgen Geburtstag, Lil?"

Lil nickte. "Ja, aber Party mache ich erst am Samstag. Montags ist ein ganz mieser Termin für eine Party."

"Ach, wir können ja sowieso nicht mitfeiern. Wir dürfen doch die Schule erst in den Ferien wieder verlassen", sagte Ron gedehnt.

Hermine lächelte. "Dann müssen wir die Feier eben nachholen. Aber wie sieht es mit einem Geschenk aus? Was wünschst du dir, Lil?"

Harry grinste. "Wie wäre es mit einem Zaubergegenstand, den du gar nicht besitzen dürftest? Die Gelegenheit ist günstig."

Lil überlegte. "Eigentlich fehlt mir ja nichts. Ich meine, ein Sack mit Euroscheinen, der niemals leer wird, wäre sicher eine feine Sache... Ah, jetzt weiß ich etwas! Ich wünsche mir ein Abonnement des _Tagespropheten_, egal wie lange. Es soll nicht teuer werden. Aber dann könnte ich noch ein bisschen verfolgen, was sich in der Zaubererwelt so abspielt."

Harry nickte anerkennend. "Guter Wunsch! Das kriegen wir schon hin. Aber ich brauche deine Adresse, damit die Zustellung korrekt erfolgen kann."

Lil strahlte. "Super! Meine Adresse schreibe ich dir nachher auf."

Nach dem Frühstück ging Ene zu Snapes Büro, während sich Lil mit Anna unterhielt und dann noch mal zum Krankenflügel aufmachte.

Ene klopfte vorsichtig an Snapes Bürotür.

Ein donnerndes "Herein!" ließ sie sekundenlang erstarren, ehe sie die Tür öffnete. Der Raum sah aus, als hätte die Drogenmafia ihn durchsucht. Snape blickte Ene an wie eine Putzfrau, die gerade ein wertvolles Kunstobjekt als Müll entsorgt hatte.

Ene versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. "Halloho! Ich wollte mich noch für den netten Abend und die Drinks bedanken."

Snape sprang wie ein Berserker auf und brüllte wütend: "Sie wollen sich über mich lustig machen? Nur zu! Sagen Sie mir ordentlich ins Gesicht, wie dumm ich bin!"

Ene sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Hee, ich würde mit keinem dummen Mann einen netten Abend verbringen. Was für'n schlechten Geschmack traust du mir eigentlich zu? Und hast du vergessen, dass wir bereits per du waren?"

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine Karaffe und ließ sie zerspringen, dass es nur so knallte. "Was wollen Sie denn? Mich erpressen, weil ich Sie nicht durchschaut habe und mich von Ihnen an der Nase herumführen ließ?" Er wischte mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft, und eine ganze Regalreihe Bücher knallte auf den Boden.

Ene geriet langsam in Rage. "Sag mal, rede ich Suaheli oder Elbisch? Ich will mich BEDANKEN! Verflixt nochmal! Nun krieg dich wieder ein und hör auf, dein Inventar durch die Gegend zu jagen! Das kann jeder!" Und damit griff sie nach einem Kerzenleuchter und warf ihn auf Snape, der dem Geschoss duckend auswich.

Drohend baute er sich dann vor ihr auf. "Was glaubst du Muggel eigentlich, wer du bist?"

Ene schnappte nach Luft. "Ach, darum geht es? Bist du vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen Rassist? Du behandelst mich von oben herab, weil ich nicht zaubern kann? Weil ich keine Katze in einen Hund verwandeln kann? Wer braucht das schon! Immerhin kann ich einen Eisschrank in einen netten Kerl verwandeln – zumindest zeitweise. Du Blödeimer!"

Sie war ganz nahe an ihn herangekommen und boxte ihn bei den letzten Worten gegen die Brust. Stille. Dann schlangen sie die Arme umeinander und küssten sich wild.

Lil setzte sich auf Dracos Bettkante im Krankenflügel. Er sah sie nicht an.

"Du hast deine Rolle oscarreif gespielt, habe ich gehört?" fragte sie ihn.

Draco stöhnte. "Und? Bist du nun zufrieden? Crabbe und Goyle haben seitdem kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet. Lacht Potter sich ins Fäustchen?"

Lil schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist so dämlich wie du blond bist, Draco."

Jetzt funkelte Draco sie bitterböse an. "Kann es ein, dass du gerade um Schläge bettelst?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht, Draco. Danke! Eigentlich wollte ich dir den Tipp geben, dass es nicht unbedingt zu spät sein muss, sich umzuorientieren was Freunde angeht. Crabbe und Goyle, mal ehrlich, Draco! Der IQ der beiden liegt unter der Zimmertemperatur, was kannst du von denen großartig erwarten? Ron, Hermine, Harry, Neville usw. würden sich jeder ein Bein für den anderen ausreißen. Anna hat dir komplett vertraut. Aber du liegst hier ganz alleine. Auf wen außerhalb deiner Familie kannst du denn bauen? Eigentlich halte ich dich für ein ganz armes Schwein. Überleg dir gut, ob dein Leben weiter so verlaufen soll. Übrigens möchte Anna jetzt mit dir sprechen, ich schicke sie rein."

Lil ging hinaus und sagte Anna Bescheid.

"Ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich nicht schwanger bin. Vermutlich kann er jetzt wirklich eine gute Nachricht gebrauchen", meinte Anna.

Lil nickte und ging wieder in die große Halle, um sich mit Harry zu treffen.

**Jetzt kommt's drauf an**

Ron, Hermine, Harry und Lil verbrachten fast den ganzen Tag mit Kartenspielen und Schach im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Von Ene sahen und hörten sie nichts, auch nicht beim Mittagessen. Aber sie begegneten Lucius Malfoy in der großen Halle. Er wirkte sehr fahrig, aber unterhielt sich mit einigen Slytherins und zeigte dabei ein paar sehr alte Artefakte, die Lil keiner Kultur und keiner Zeitperiode zuordnen konnte. Die Gryffindors schnappten nur Wortfetzen auf.

Pansy Parkinson sagte: " ... aber das liegt doch unerreichbar..."

Und Lucius erwiderte: "Wenn der Schatz nur wertvoll genug ist, findet der Schatzgräber auch einen Weg."

Dann kam Neville dazwischen und erzählte: "Habt ihr schon gehört? Snape muss einen heftigen Kater haben. Aus seinem Büro sind ganz leidende Laute zu hören."

Am frühen Abend gesellte sich Ene zu den anderen im Gryffindor-Turm. Seamus hatte sie mit hineingenommen. Sie sah irgendwie zerzaust, aber ausgesprochen zufrieden aus.

"Wo warst du denn? Hast du Snape den Kopf gewaschen?" fragte Lil.

Enes Wangen zeigten ein leichtes Rosa. "In gewisser Weise..." nuschelte sie.

Ron zuckte bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich zusammen und fegte dabei die Schachfiguren vom Brett.

"Hee, Ron!" entrüstete sich Harry. "So schlecht war die Partie doch gar nicht!"

Das gab Ron den Rest, und fast platzend vor Lachen warf er auch das Schachbrett den Figuren hinterher.

Ene sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Denk dir einfach, ich war stundenlang bei Hagrid und habe seinen Maulwurfsfell-Mantel gebürstet."

Seamus setzte sich dazu. "Peeves ist mir eben über den Weg geschwebt. Der stand wohl völlig neben sich. Er hat nur rumgejammert: ‚Lauter grüne Lichtblitze! Oweh, oweh! Und die ganzen Blätter! Ach herrje!' Hat der Blutige Baron ihn wieder – hey, was ist denn?"

Harry hatte bei der Erwähnung der grünen Lichtblitze erschreckt aufgesehen und war zum Ausgang gestürmt. Ron, Neville, Hermine, Ene und Lil rannten sofort hinterher.

Sie liefen zu einem nahegelegenen Klassenzimmer mit Blick auf den Wald und starrten aus den Fenstern. Aus dem Wald leuchteten ständig grüne Lichter herüber.

"Es hat angefangen", hauchte Hermine.

"Hoffentlich wird der Bannkreis nicht gebrochen", flüsterte Neville.

Lil schnappte lautstark nach Luft. "Um Himmels willen, der Bannkreis kann niemals ausreichen!"

Harry versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. "Sie haben den Bann enorm verstärkt. Jetzt ist das Ganze wie eine riesige unzerbrechliche Kuppel, die sich über die beiden Einhörner wölbt und bestimmt einen Durchmesser von 12 Metern hat. Da kommt auch Voldemort nicht durch."

Ron nickte, aber Lils Pulsschlag schien sich gerade zu überschlagen.

"Eine Kuppel? Eine Kuppel? Harry, das reicht doch nicht! Es müsste eine Kugel sein. Was sollte Voldemort davon abhalten, einen unterirdischen Weg zu wählen? Du hast doch selber gehört, wie Lucius Malfoy sagte: ‚Wenn der Schatz nur wertvoll genug ist, findet der SchatzGRÄBER auch einen Weg.' Harry, Dumbledore muss sofort benachrichtigt werden!"

Alle wirkten erschrocken.

"Sollen wir ihm eine Eule in den Wald schicken?" fragte Neville.

"Ich habe eine bessere Idee", meinte Hermine. "Ich weiß, dass Dobby einen Verpflegungskorb bereitmacht, den Dumbledore zu sich in den Wald zaubern wird. In einer Viertelstunde ist Zeit zum Abendessen, also können wir noch einen Zettel schreiben und in den Korb legen. Los!"

Sie hechteten nach unten zur Küche. Ron kam als Erster an und kitzelte die Banane auf dem Bild, worauf sich die Tür zur Küche öffnete.

"Wo ist Dobby?" keuchte er den nächstbesten Hauselfen an.

"Er holt Gemüse aus dem Garten, Sir", antwortete ein leicht verstörter Hauself und zeigte nach hinten. Die Augen der Menschen folgten seiner Hand. Ganz hinten an der Außenwand war eine winzige braune Holztür zu sehen, die sich gerade jetzt öffnete. Dobby kam mit einem Weidenkorb voll frischem Gemüse herein. Die Menschen stürzten auf ihn zu.

"Oh, guten Abend, Harry Potter und ihr anderen!" fiepste Dobby erstaunt. 

"Dobby, keine Zeit! Diese Tür führt in den Gemüsegarten an der Schulmauer?" fragte Harry atemlos.

Dobby sah ihn mit seinen großen runden Augen an. "Ja, Sir, natürlich, Sir. Die Speisen in der Schule werden immer ganz frisch zubereitet, darum müssen wir Hauselfen jederzeit..."

"Los!" rief Harry. "Ron und ich laufen zu Dumbledore, Hermine und Neville, ihr habt ein Auge auf die Malfoys – und kümmert euch um Ene und Lil."

"Aber, Sirs, das dürfen Sie nicht!" piepste Dobby empört, als Ron und Harry sich durch die Bonsai-Tür quetschten.

"Reg dich nicht auf, Dobby", sagte Hermine bestimmt. "Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Und wir machen uns jetzt auf in den Krankenflügel. Kommt!"

Harry und Ron rannten wie besessen. 

Plötzlich schrie Ron auf. "Harry! Über dem Wald!"

Harry schaute zum Himmel über den Baumwipfeln. Ihm schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Ein funkelnder Totenschädel leuchtete am dunkelblauen Himmel. Das Dunkle Mal!

"Oh nein, nein!" rief Harry erschrocken aus. "Weiter! Vielleicht können wir noch etwas tun!"

Sie rannten weiter und hatten beim Einatmen schon Schmerzen in der Lungengegend.

Hermine, Neville, Ene und Lil waren unterdessen im Krankenflügel angekommen und liefen auf Dracos Bett zu.

"Wo ist dein Vater?" fragte Hermine streng.

Draco wirkte erstaunt. "Na, ich nehme an zum Essen. Oder in seinem Zimmer. Warum?"

"O.K. Ich gehe zur Halle, Neville zu den Gästezimmern", sagte Hermine, ohne Dracos Frage zu beachten.

"Welches war denn Malfoys Zimmer?" fragte Neville.

Hermine stöhnte. "Ene, geh du mit ihm. Lil, bleib du hier."

Lil nickte, die anderen Drei verschwanden.

"Was geht denn hier ab?" fragte Draco sie erbost.

Lil sah ihn ernst an. "Draco, tu nicht so! Du weißt selbst, für welche Seite dein Vater sich entschieden hat. Eigentlich. Aber jetzt könnte dein Daddy sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Und zwar deinetwegen."

Draco wirkte skeptisch. "Was willst du damit sagen?"

Lil spielte nervös mit ihren Händen. "Leute, die dein Dad – und du ja auch – als Verbündete eingestuft hatte, haben seinen einzigen Sohn und Erben angegriffen. Und er weiß, dass jetzt da draußen höchstwahrscheinlich ein letzter Großangriff auf das Einhornfohlen läuft. Was glaubst du wird dein Vater tun? Er könnte hierbleiben und gar nichts tun – was ihm garantiert Ärger mit seinem Obermotz einbringt. Er könnte rausgehen, um bei dem Angriff zu helfen – und von den Lehrern welche verplättet kriegen. Er könnte aber sogar seine eigentlich Verbündeten herausfordern oder versuchen, sie ans Messer zu liefern, weil du in tödlicher Gefahr warst – und in dem Fall möchte ich lieber gar nicht wissen, was deinen Vater erwartet."

Dracos Gesicht hatte die Farbe des Betttuches angenommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Nein! Das darf er nicht!"

Lil legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. "Wenn er noch hier ist, kann er sicher deine Hilfe brauchen. Was ihm allerdings helfen kann, musst du selbst entscheiden."

Lucius Malfoy kam plötzlich herein und wirkte sehr aufgelöst.

"Hat Hermine dich gefunden, Vater?" fragte Draco.

Lucius sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wer? Nein, warum, hat sie mich gesucht? Draco, ich muss mit dir sprechen. Allein!" setzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Lil hinzu. 

"Ich geh ja schon", murmelte Lil und verdrückte sich ins Medikamentenzimmer von Madam Pomfrey.

Draco richtete sich auf. "Vater, was hast du? Du bist so merkwürdig?"

Lucius sah seinem Sohn fest in die Augen und nahm dessen Hände in seine eigenen. "Draco, vielleicht hast du mich immer für zu streng gehalten oder für nicht väterlich genug. Aber du bist mein einziges Kind und bedeutest mir mehr als alles andere. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, das nicht warten kann. Draco, mein Sohn, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!" Er drückte Dracos Hände sehr fest, und wollte gehen.

Draco ließ ihn nicht los. "Vater, bleib hier! Ich fürchte, ich weiß, was du vorhast. Lass mich nicht allein! Ich brauche dich! Und Mutter..."

"Mutter... wird auch für dich da sein, Draco. Nun mach dir keine Sorgen, es kommt alles wieder ins Lot." Lucius stand auf und entwand sich dem Griff seines Sohnes. Er verließ schnell den Krankenflügel, und Draco rief ihm noch nach: "Vater, du musst das doch gar nicht tun! Bleib hier! Vater, bitte!"

Aber Lucius hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Lil ging wieder zu Draco und versuchte, ihn zu trösten. Draco zerfloss in Tränen, und sie legte den Arm um ihn. Als Ene, Neville und Hermine wenig später hereinkamen, senkten sie alle die Köpfe. 

"Scheiße", sagte Hermine. Ein solches Wort hatte sie vermutlich noch nie benutzt.

Ron und Harry erreichten endlich den Wald. Schon von weitem sahen sie, dass die Lichtung, auf welcher der Bannkreis um die Einhörner gelegt war, grünlich schimmerte. Außerdem hörten sie aufgeregte Rufe, und immer wieder drangen irgendwelche Zaubersprüche an ihre Ohren. Als sie die Lichtung erreichten, waren sie geschockt. Mindestens zwanzig Todesser schwebten wie schwarze Rauchfahnen um die Bannkreiskuppel und lieferten sich Zauberstabduelle mit den Lehrern, die sich um den Bannkreis aufgestellt hatten und schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen. Viel schlimmer aber war das, was IM Bannkreis zu sehen war: Die beiden Einhörner standen unruhig an einer Seite, während sich an der anderen Seite ein Erdhügel immer höher auftürmte, als würde sich ein riesiger Maulwurf herausbuddeln.

Harry sah zu Dumbledore, aber der hatte gerade drei Todesser abzuwehren und sah nicht, was im Bannkreis geschah. Auch die anderen Lehrer waren so sehr mit den Todessern beschäftigt, dass sie den Tunnelangriff nicht bemerkten.

"Ron, gib mir Deckung!" rief Harry Ron zu, und beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry richtete seinen Stab auf den Boden und rief: "_Talpabus_!" 

Ein Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab bohrte sich in den weichen Waldboden und ließ einen engen Tunnel entstehen, in den Harry nun hineinkroch. Aber der Zauber hatte einen Todesser angelockt, und Ron hatte nun alle Hände voll zu tun, diesen abzuwehren.

Harry robbte auf dem Bauch durch den engen, dunklen Tunnel und hoffte inständig, dass die Richtung auch noch stimmte. 

Rons Kampf mit dem Todesser forderte ihn schwer: er hatte ein blaues Auge, blutete aus der Nase, und sein Pullover musste irgendwann Feuer gefangen haben. Als ein zweiter schwarzer Schatten heranschwebte, verließ Ron fast der Mut. 

"Hee, man kann doch auch nicht gleichzeitig zwei Klatscher abwehren!" stöhnte er. Aber der zweite Schatten griff mit gelblichen Strahlen aus seinem Zauberstab den ersten Todesser an, dass dieser aufschrie. Drohend manifestierten sich beide auf dem Boden, und Ron glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Seinen Angreifer kannte er nicht, aber der zweite Todesser war niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy. Beide schienen Ron nicht weiter zu beachten.

"Was soll das, Malfoy?" sagte der Unbekannte mir einer erschreckend tiefen Stimme.

Malfoy baute sich vor ihm auf wie ein Schrank. "Du hast meinen Sohn angegriffen. Glaubst du, ich lasse das einfach auf sich beruhen, Greeson?"

Greeson blieb völlig cool. "Was willst du, Malfoy? Er ist Stelping und mir in die Quere gekommen. Wenn dein Bengel nicht weiß, wie er sich bei Todessern zu verhalten hat, dann hast du ihm ja wohl nicht genug beigebracht."

"Das ist doch gelogen!" rief Ron dazwischen. "Draco ist nur über die Wiese gelaufen und hat sonst nichts gemacht. Er ist niemandem in die Quere gekommen."

Lucius richtete einen sehr finsteren blick auf Greeson. "Das wird dir noch leid tun", sagte er drohend und erhob seinen Zauberstab.

"Damit wirst du bei unserem Lord niemals durchkommen, Malfoy!" brüllte Greeson ihn an. "Und dieses Balg hier... _Effigium!_" Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Ron gerichtet und ihn völlig überrascht. Ron erstarrte zu einer Marmorstatue.

Lucius hob den Zauber durch ein "_Reanimus!_" gleich wieder auf, wurde aber kurz danach von einem Schmerzzauber eines weiteren Todessers getroffen und stürzte zu Boden.

"Na endlich, Stelping!" sagte Greeson zu dem Neuen. "Lass uns diesen Angeber fertigmachen. Nicht wahr, Malfoy, du hattest doch schon geprahlt, Voldemorts rechte Hand zu sein und uns alle nur als Beiwerk zu betrachten. Der Tod deines Sohnes hätte dich vielleicht zurück auf den Teppich geholt, aber leider hat's nicht geklappt. Dann muss es eben dein eigener Tod sein!"

Und entsetzt musste Ron mit ansehen, wie Greeson und Stelping gemeinsam "_Avada Kedavra!_" über Lucius Malfoy aussprachen. Mr. Malfoy schrie und zuckte – und starb. Ron fiel erschüttert auf die Knie. Stelping und Greeson schienen plötzlich einen Ruf zu hören und verschwanden schnell mit vielen anderen Todessern zwischen den Bäumen. 

Harry grub sich noch eine ganze Weile per Zauberkraft durch die Erde. Schließlich richtete er den Zauberstab weiter nach oben, und der Tunnel erreichte wieder die Oberfläche. Vorsichtig spähte Harry um sich. Er hatte es geschafft! Er befand sich im Bannkreis, aber echte Freude kam nicht auf, denn er sah, wie Voldemort aus dem aufgewölbten Erdhügel trat und direkt auf die verschreckten Einhörner zuging.

Die Einhornmutter stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und versuchte, ihr Junges zu schützen. Voldemort schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch, aber sein Gesicht konnte Harry nicht mehr sehen, denn Voldemort stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Harry quälte sich aus seinem Loch auf den Erdboden und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Erzfeind. "Voldemort!" rief er ihm zu.

Voldemort drehte sich um und grinste diabolisch. "Wir kommen nie aneinander vorbei, was, Potter?" sagte er höhnend. "Aber glaubst du, dass ich ohne Leibwächter hier wäre?"

Er nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Erdhügels, aus dem er gekommen war, und Harry erkannte, dass nun aus eben jenem Erdhügel ein Dementor glitt, die Augen fest auf Harry gerichtet.

Harry schluckte. Ein glücklicher Moment! Er musste an einen überglücklichen Moment denken, um seinen Patronus aufrufen zu können. Eiseskälte kroch in Harry hoch, als er sah, wie der Dementor den Mund öffnete – offensichtlich in der Absicht, ihm den tödlichen Kuss zu verabreichen. Ein Kuss! Ja, ein Kuss! Harry war glücklich gewesen, als er und Lil sich gestern beim Fest geküsst hatten. Er lächelte, hielt den Gedanken fest und streckte seinen Zauberstab aus als er rief: "_Expecto patronum!_"

Ein riesiger silbernerer Hirsch schien direkt aus Harrys Zauberstab zu gleiten und nahm zwischen Harry und dem Dementor Gestalt an. Der Dementor wich etwas zurück.

Voldemort brüllte ihn an: "Das ist doch nur ein Hirngespinst! Scher dich nicht drum! Mach den Jungen fertig, er gehört ganz dir!"

Aber der Dementor zog sich immer weiter vor dem Hirsch zurück und verschwand schließlich wieder in dem Erdhügel. Harry sah den Hirsch noch eine Weile an; so hatte sein Vater ausgesehen, wenn er verwandelt war. Diese Sekunden der Wehmut waren ein böser Fehler, denn Voldemort nutzte Harrys Abgelenktheit und versetzte ihm einen fürchterlichen Zauberspruch. Harry wurde durch die Luft gegen die Bannkuppel geschleudert und fiel sich krümmend vor Schmerzen zurück auf den Boden. 

Voldemort trat mit einem Grinsen auf ihn zu. "Möchtest du den Tödlichen Fluch gleich haben, oder willst du meinen Triumph erst noch miterleben? Diese letzte Wahl lasse ich dir gern." 

Harry wand sich auf der Erde. Es war, als hätte die Berührung mit der Bannkuppel die Haut von seinen Wirbeln geschabt. Voldemort weidete sich an diesem Anblick – und diese Sekunden waren sein Fehler.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die wütende Einhornmutter sich in Position stellte, den Kopf senkte und auf Voldemort zutrabte. Harry sah in Voldemorts eiskalte Augen und wollte ihm entgegenschleudern, dass er niemals triumphieren würde, aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er sah etwas Weißes hinter Voldemort aufblitzen, und dann bohrte sich ein weißes, aber blutbeflecktes Horn durch Voldemorts Brustkorb. 

Voldemort schrie nicht, riss nur die Augen auf und sah an sich herab. Das Einhorn ging zurück und zog dabei sein Horn aus der Wunde heraus. Ein helles Licht schien durch das Loch in Voldemorts Brust. Harry glaubte, etwas Pulsierendes zu erkennen, das vielleicht so etwas wie ein Herz war – falls Voldemort wirklich eines besaß. 

Aber Voldemort starb auch nicht. Müsste diese Wunde nicht tödlich sein? Müsste er nicht zusammenbrechen und aufhören zu atmen? Der Dunkle Lord schien in sich zusammenzusinken und presste sich die Hände auf seine Wunde, raffte sich aber auf und glitt langsam zum Erdhügel hinüber. Er blickte Harry durchdringend an.

"Wie sehen uns bald wieder, Potter", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. "Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Deine Eltern konnten es schon nicht, und du bist um nichts besser als sie." Damit verwandelte er sich in eine schwarze Schlange und verschwand in dem Erdhügel.

Harry keuchte und krümmte sich. Die Schreie außerhalb der Bannkuppel wurden leiser. 

‚Anscheinend verziehen sich auch die Todesser', dachte Harry und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Die Todesser verschwanden wirklich, und Dumbledore löste mit den anderen Lehrern den Bann auf. Er lief sofort auf Harry zu und beugte sich besorgt über ihn. 

Auch Ron kam angerannt. "Professor, wird Harry wieder? Und was ist jetzt mit dem Fohlen?" wandte sich Ron an Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Ronald! Harry bringen wir jetzt gleich zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey kriegt das schon wieder hin. Und das Fohlen dürfte jetzt in Sicherheit sein. Es ist nach Mitternacht, also sind die fünf Tage besonderer Zauberkraft vorbei. Mutter und Kind können nun endlich ganz normal im Wald leben."

**Ist es vorbei?**

Als Harry in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde, krampfte sich Lils Herz zusammen, aber Harry hatte schon wieder die Augen geöffnet und beruhigte sie. 

"Das geht schon. Alles klar."

Madam Pomfrey war vor allem klar, dass Lil nicht so schnell von seiner Seite weichen würde, also teilte sie Lil gleich fest zur Pflege ein.

Ron ließ sich noch nicht verarzten; er setzte sich zu Draco ans Bett, als Dumbledore ihm mitteilen musste, dass sein Vater gestorben war. Draco fasste die Nachricht sehr ruhig auf. Erst als Ron ihm genauer erklärte, wie Lucius umgekommen war, liefen bei Draco die Tränen.

"Ich bin deinem Vater echt dankbar", sagte Ron und klopfte Draco beruhigend auf die Schulter.

Als auch Ron und alle verletzten Lehrer versorgt und alle Nicht-Bettlägerigen gegangen waren, wandte sich Draco an seinen Bettnachbarn. "Bist du noch wach, Potter?"

"Ja", kam es leise zurück.

Draco stütze sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und sah zu Harry hinüber. "Wir werden sicher keine Kumpel, aber zähl auf mich, wenn es gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen und seine Todesser geht."

"O.K." sagte Harry.

Dann kehrte Stille im Krankenflügel ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Lil als erstes in den Krankenflügel und verabschiedete sich von Harry, der ihr zum Geburtstag gratulierte und sie fest drückte.

"Das mit dem Tagespropheten geht klar. Hermine hat das gestern noch geregelt. Ab morgen wird dir eine Eule werktäglich die Zeitung in deinen Briefkasten stopfen. Aber zeig die Hefte niemandem, höchstens Ene! Wann müsst ihr abreisen?" fragte Harry.

"Um 10 geht unser Zug", sagte Lil traurig. "Sehen wir uns noch mal wieder?"

Harry lächelte. "Ich werde Dumbledore täglich damit in den Ohren liegen, dass er einen Weg finden soll, dich wieder herzubringen. Ich darf hier erst in den Weihnachtsferien wieder weg."

"Dann komm mich doch zu Weihnachten besuchen", schlug Lil vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Dein Pate ist auch eingeladen, dann wird es bestimmt super für dich!"

Harry strahlte. 

Dann verabschiedete Lil sich auch von Draco, kurz und mit Handschlag.

"Ich habe deinen Rat verstanden", sagte Draco knapp, und Lil nickte. 

Ene nahm von Snape in seinem Büro Abschied. Der Raum war inwischen wieder aufgeräumt. Ene wuschelte in Snapes schwarzen Haaren. "So gefällt mir das. Immer schön pflegen, dann darfst du mich auch besuchen kommen."

Snape grinste. "Vorsicht! Ich werde dich so oft heimsuchen, dass du mir Haarausfall wünschen wirst, um mich wieder loszuwerden."

Als Ene und Lil mit gepackten Rucksäcken in der Halle standen, gab es literweise Abschiedstränen. Hermine versprach, jede Woche eine Eule zu schicken. Ron wollte unbedingt die Regeln für das 3-D-Schach aus Star Trek haben, von dem Ene und Lil erzählt hatten. McGonagall wünschte ihnen viel Glück auf dem weiteren Lebensweg. 

Das veranlasste Dumbledore zu der Bemerkung: "Minerva, denken Sie nicht so weit in die Zukunft. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass wir so oder so noch erheblich mehr vom Lebensweg dieser beiden Damen mitbekommen werden." 

Hagrid brachte Ene und Lil zum Hogwarts Express, der heute eine Sonderfahrt zu machen hatte: Ene und Lil waren die einzigen Passagiere.

"Schreib mal, wie sich das Fohlen entwickelt!" rief Ene Hagrid noch aus dem offenen Zugfenster zu. Sie winkten, und dann setzten sie sich hin und konnten es nicht fassen, dass nun alles vorbei sein sollte.

"Lil, glaubst du, wir finden uns jetzt sofort wieder problemlos in der Muggelwelt zurecht?" fragte Ene.

Lil sah sie zweifelnd an. "Kaum, ich hatte gerade überlegt, welche Eule ich mit unseren Ansichtskarten aus London nach Hause schicken kann."

Ende (erstmal...)

Diese Geschichte hatte ich früher mal unter der inzwischen aufgelösten Potter-Kategorie drin. Leider habe ich die Änderungen bei fanfiction.net verpasst, deshalb wurde die Geschichte gelöscht. Hier ist sie nun wieder.


End file.
